Inferno
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 15: Illyana Vs the Unstoppable Juggernaut in the Grand Canyon. 'Nuff said!
1. Arrival

**Inferno**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Bayville- **

It was an unusually quiet and warm night in Bayville. It was almost as if there was something sinister hanging in the air. The streets were practically empty as most of the population of Bayville decided to stay inside away form the sweltering heat. However, for those that chose to stay inside, there were also those that were out for a quick buck. A gang of looters were doing their thing in the near deserted streets of Bayville.

'Man, I can't believe how easy this is, man.' One looter said as he removed a TV from an already smashed shop window. 'There's no cops about or nothin'.'

'Shut up.' Another looter hissed. 'You're gonna jinx it, yo.'

'Aww stow it, ya too superstitious.' The first looter snorted as he dumped the TV in the back of their black van. 'Now c'mon, we got plenty more shoppin' to do.'

The second looter was about to join his associate when he felt the wind start to pick up.

'There's something in that alley, man. I can feel it.' The First looter said.

'You're just imaginin' stuff.' The second looter replied.

'I'm gonna check it out.' The first looter said as he headed into the alley.

His associate just groaned reluctantly and followed him. As soon as they stepped into the alley, the wind began to get worse; they could hardly keep their footing. Then, without another word, a woman appeared in a flash of light. The two looters stared at the woman in amazement. She had short red hair and was as naked as the day she was born.

'Heh, looks like we got us a bonus.' The first looter snickered as he bent down to get a closer look at the naked woman.

'You make me sick, ya know that?' His associate sighed.

'What, you sayin' that you don't want a taste?'

'I didn't say that…' He replied. 'She's fine enough to share.'

The two looters just chuckled evilly. The first looter put out his hand to turn the woman around. However, as soon as he laid his hand on her, the woman's eyes snapped open and she stared at the two looters fearfully.

'Ooh, she looks like a live on alright.' The first looter snickered. 'Hey baby, you looking for a good time?'

'No I can't…' The woman replied. 'No time…'

The woman struggled to escape but the two looters were holding her too tightly.

'Let me go, I have to find them…'

'Looks like you already found somebody sweetness.'

'No, I have to go!' The woman hissed.

The two looters tried to tighten their hold but they felt their hand s began to burn.

'What the hell? She's a frickin' mutie!'

'Damn muties, ya not worth living!'

One of the looters took out a knife and was about to stab the woman when her eyes began to glow red. Before the looters could even make one move to hurt her, they were incinerated in a blast of flame.

* * *

**Xavier's, half an hour earlier-**

Kurt Wagner was hanging out in the rec room with Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake.

'Man, vhy is it so hot in here?' Kurt groaned. 'It's almost Christmas…'

'I think you mean Hanukkah Kurt.' Kitty replied cheekily. 'Some of us are Jewish y'know.'

'Vell it should be snowing anyway.' Kurt sighed. 'At least some of us are alright.' He added as he shot a glare at the X-Man known as Iceman.

'Hey, I can't help it if I've got sweet powers.' Bobby replied with a proud grin. 'I'm just that cool.'

Kurt and Kitty both groaned at Bobby's bad joke.

'I bet all this freaky weather's because of global warming.' Kitty said. 'It's all those like, pollutants you guys use.'

'Oh here we go.' Bobby groaned. 'You're not exactly innocent yourself Kitty. You use all that hairspray, right? You're as guilty as we are.'

Kitty just stuck her tongue out and went back to fanning herself with her book. Unfortunately, their relative peace was cut short by a telepathic shout out.

'_All X-Men report to the war room immediately.'_

'So much for a quiet night in.' Kitty sighed as she went to get suited up.

* * *

**The war room- **

Kitty, Kurt and Bobby were gathered with the rest of the X-Men in the room that they used for briefing missions, informally knows as the War Room.

Professor Xavier was holding court while Logan, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby and Rogue stood by.

'I have called you all hear because earlier Cerebro sensed an alarming spike of psionic energy emanating from downtown Bayville.'

'You think we got another mutant on our hands, Chuck?' Logan asked.

'I am certain of it Logan.' Xavier replied. 'One thing worries me though, I haven't sensed this much psionic energy since Jean lost control of her powers a year or two ago.'

'Does that mean that the new mutant is a telepath?' Scott asked.

'I am not certain yet Scott.' Xavier replied. 'But it is more than likely that our new mutant is one of the most powerful we have ever come across.'

'You heard the Prof.' Logan said as he directed the X-Men towards the X-Jet bay. 'Let's go already.'

'And Logan, be careful.' Xavier said. 'I can sense a great amount of fear. We don't know how powerful this new mutant could be.'

'Hey, as long as it ain't Magneto, we're gonna swim through it.' Logan replied.

* * *

**Downtown Bayville-**

The mysterious redheaded mutant woman was still in downtown Bayville. She was surrounded by a squad of police officers with riot gear.

'I don't see how all this stuff is gonna work.' One of the officers said. 'She's a mutant. She could most probably melt our brains without even thinking of it.'

'Let's make sure that she doesn't get the chance.' The commanding officer replied. 'Get ready to fire on my mark…'

As the officers lay their fingers on the triggers of their guns, the naked mutant woman spun to look at them.

'Don't…'

Then, with one mere gesture the police officers as well as their patrol vehicles were sent flying.

'Open fire!' The commanding officer yelled. 'Let's take this mutant down!'

There was the sound of repeated gunfire as the police officers opened fire. They needn't have bothered as the mutant woman erected a telekinetic field around herself and the bullets bounced harmlessly off. She waved her hand again and several of the patrol cars lifted up into the air.

'Please, I don't wish to hurt you…' The woman begged as she levitated up into the air.

All that answered her was more gunfire from the police officers below. The mutant woman sighed reluctantly and let the cars drop. The police officers dived out of the way to avoid being crushed.

Then, as the officers looked up, they saw the X-Jet fly overhead.

Onboard, Bobby pressed his face up against the window.

'Dude, there's a naked mutant chick smashing up the cops down below!'

Kurt soon joined him and leered out of the window too.

'Wow, get a load of zat hottie!'

Jean and Kitty just rolled their eyes at the guys' drooling.

'Eyes front everybody.' Scott said. 'We've got to control this woman before she kills anybody!'

Kurt and Bobby joined the others, albeit reluctantly, in getting ready to face the new mutant.

Down below, the police had fled and decided to leave the X-Men to deal with the naked mutant woman.

'Must find them…' She muttered to herself as she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. Then she sensed the X-Jet approaching. 'No, they're here to get me!'

Then, with another wave of her hand, she knocked the X-Jet out of the sky.

Fortunately, the X-Men had already bailed out and leapt to attack.

'Stand down, we don't want to hurt you!' Scott said a she got ready to blast the woman.

'Leave me alone…' The woman begged as she swatted at him with her telekinesis, sending him flying.

Then Kurt and Kitty leapt in to try and subdue the woman. Unfortunately, she was ready for them and swatted them away with a telekinetic wave, sending them crashing against an upside-down police car.

'Okay, now yer goin' down!' Logan snarled as he leapt to attack. Once again, the mysterious redhead was ready as she held Logan at bay with her telekinesis.

The woman studied Logan for a while as he hovered in the air before her.

'Logan…' She said in a childish tone. Then she snapped out of it and threw him through a wall. 'No, you're dead. You're all dead!'

That just left Jean as she swatted at the woman with her own telekinesis, throwing her against another police car.

'Leave my friends alone!' Jean commanded.

The mysterious redhead got up and looked at Jean with wide child-like eyes.

'Mommie…?' She whispered before here eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_Next: Adjusting_**


	2. Adjusting

**Inferno**

**Chapter 2: Adjusting**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**_Shout Outs-_**

_**GothikStrawberry- **Yup, Rachel is the mysterious naked redhead._

_**Agent-G- **Heh, gotta love crazy naked redheads, huh? Oh yeah, you can bet that Scott and Jean will be freaked when Rachel tells them about her reality._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Kurt, Bobby, Rogue and Kitty waiting outside the med bay while Hank, Jean and the Professor saw to their mysterious guest.

'Man, I hope we get to fight more people like that.' Bobby said.

'Vhat, naked?' Kurt replied.

'Oh yeah…' Bobby sighed as he began to get a faraway look in his eye.

'You guys are like, totally perverted!' Kitty winced.

'Don't worry about them, Kit.' Rogue replied. 'They're only bein' guys.'

'You're seriously saying that you two aren't even the teensiest bit curious why this crazy, naked chick was smashing up downtown Bayville?' Bobby asked.

'Well yeah, but we're not like, perving on her.' Kitty replied.

'As opposed to vhat you do vhen Colossus is working out, eh Katzchen?' Kurt teased.

'Two words, Fuzzy.' Kitty replied. 'Amanda and shower…'

'Vjat, ve didn't get off on it.' Kurt said, his eyes darting about nervously. 'Honest…'

'Just lahke ah said, a buncha perverts.' Rogue sighed.

* * *

**Inside the Med Bay-**

Jean watch concernedly as Hank and Xavier poured over their medical notes.

'Hmm, fascinating…' Hank said as he stroked his chin. 'For some reason I have not been able to find this young woman's DNA on the national database.'

'I'm having trouble sensing her thoughts too.' Xavier added. 'It's almost as if something scrambled her thoughts.'

'If only we knew what…' Hank said thoughtfully. 'I guess that we shall have to wait and see until she wakes up.'

'I'll stay here and keep an eye on her if you want.' Jean said. 'I'll keep trying to find out where she's from with my telepathy if you want.'

'As long as you're sure, Jean.' Xavier replied. 'We don't want you to over-exert yourself.'

'I'll be fine, honest.' Jean nodded.

With that, Hank and Xavier left the room, leaving Jean alone with the mysterious stranger.

In all truth, the main reason that Jean wanted to stay with the woman was because her last words before blacking out were 'Mommie.' Surely she was mistaken, the stranger looked no older than what Jean did.

'Well it looks like we're here for the duration.' Jean sighed as she prepared for another telepathic scan. Jean was just about to place her hand on the woman's temple when the woman's eyes shot open and she bolted upright.

'It's alright, we're not going to hurt you.' Jean said as she sent the woman calming thoughts.

The woman visibly calmed down a little and looked at Jean.

'Oh thank God, I made it!' She gasped. 'I thought that I'd messed it up.'

'Messed what up?' Jean asked.

'My journey back to two-thousand-and-four.' The woman replied.

'Sorry, I still haven't got any idea what you're talking about.' Jean said.

'I'm from the future.' The mysterious redhead explained. 'I was sent here to avert a string of events that will lead to death for all mutants.'

Her curiosity piqued, Jean listened intently as the mystery woman explained her story.

'It all began when the Brotherhood assassinated Senator Kelly. After that, fear of mutants was at an all-time high. Then the Mutant Registration Act was passed, in which all known mutants had to put their names down, along with their powers and life story. The Sentinel Project was restarted to enforce this law.'

Jean's expression changed from one of curiosity to horror as the mystery woman carried on with her story.

'I was born a few years after this. My parents were Jean and Scott Summers…'

'Wait, you mean that I'm _really_ your mother?' Jean asked. All this information was a little too much for her to understand, the Brotherhood assassinating a senator, Sentinels, being a mother when she's barely nineteen…

'Yes, you are my mother.' The mystery woman replied. 'My name's Rachel Grey. I also inherited my mother's powers of telepathy and telekinesis, along with something called the Phoenix Force.'

Jean rubbed the bridge of her nose.

'I-I think I'd better go tell Scott…'

* * *

**Later-**

Scott had now joined Jean and Rachel in the med bay.

'H-how can you be our daughter?' Scott asked. 'We're barely nineteen.'

'She's form the future, Scott.' Jean replied. 'Technically she hasn't been born yet.'

'Well at least we know that we make it in the end.' Scott said.

'That's another thing…' Rachel said, her face falling somewhat. 'Back in my time, you were two of the first people to die under the Sentinels' regime.'

Both Jean and Scott's faces fell at that.

'Colossus, Storm, Wolverine, Kate Pryde, Franklin Richards, Magneto and I were amongst the only survivors.' Rachel explained.

'Wait a second.' Scott said. 'Magneto's on your side?'

'Yes.' Rachel replied. 'We were all kept in concentration camps together and made a break for it all together.'

'And how do we stop this form happening?' Jean asked. 'Kelly hasn't even been elected senator yet.'

'It looks like my initial calculations were wrong.' Rachel replied. 'I must have over-shot my destination and arrived too early.'

'We'd better tell the Professor about all of this.' Scott said. 'The Brotherhood aren't killers but we might as well keep an eye on them.'

* * *

**Later that night-**

Once Scott and Jean had talked to the Professor about Rachel's story, it was decided that it would be wise to keep a close eye on them, even if assassination wasn't in their résumé, yet.

Rachel had been given a clean bill of health, but Hank was curious about the Phoenix Force that Rachel had been mentioned. He had tried to pry further but Rachel was somewhat reluctant to reveal the full extent of her powers. It was decided however, that she would have to room with someone, that someone was Kitty. Rogue was pretty pleased about that actually, she finally had the room to herself.

'So Peter and I are like, together where you come form, right?' Kitty asked as she walked beside Rachel along one of the mansion's many corridors.

'Yeah.' Rachel replied. 'You guys're married.'

'Married?' Kitty gasped as her face turned bright red. 'Wow, that's just… wow. Jean said that you mentioned a Franklin Richards guy, I don't suppose that you like, meant Mr Fantastic and the Invisible Woman's son, did you?'

'That's Franklin all right.' Rachel replied. 'We're together too. But there's not much time for romance when you're running for your life form an army of killer robots.'

'I can imagine.' Kitty nodded.

'Trust me, you can't.' Rachel replied. 'My world is like Hell on Earth, and I'm not exaggerating.'

Kitty blinked a few times in amazement, unsure how to continue.

'It was nice of Mom… Jean, to lend me these clothes.' Rachel said. 'But I can't survive on hand-me-downs all the time, perhaps you'd like to show me to the mall?'

'Sure.' Kitty replied, smiling slightly. 'I'm always ready for a trip to the mall.'

* * *

**Outside-**

Unknown to the X-Men inside the mansion, they were being watched by a shadowed figure hiding in the forest around the mansion's perimeter.

'I traced a great power here form the city.' The figure thought out loud. 'That power now resides in this mansion. I must feed upon this mysterious power, but now is not the time. If being immortal has taught me anything, Selene knows when the time is right to feed…'

With her monologue done, Selene disappeared back into the shadows of the forest.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Next: Hunger **_

_Kitty takes Rachel to the mall for a shopping trip. Unfortunately, Selene chooses this moment to attack. Will the immortal sorceress be able to feed on the mysterious telepath? Will the X-Men be able to save her before Selene sucks the life out of her?_


	3. Hunger

**Inferno**

**Chapter 3: Hunger**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**GothikStrawberry- **_Don't worry, Rachel will face the Brotherhood soon enough… _

**Demonestress- **_If you mean all the stuff with the Brotherhood then… no._

**Slickboy444- **_More wackiness from Bobby soon. This fic is a little light on the Jean/Scot bashing. If you've read my other stuff (mostly _Diamonds are a Fuzzy Dude's Best Friend_) then you'll see what I mean. _

**Wen1- **_I'm glad you like this, I may not be a big Jott fan but I'm trying something different in this fic._

**Ruby631- **_Sorry, no plans for August. I'm going to keep this as canon as possible._

**Agent-G- **_Yup, Rachel did indeed tangle with Selene upon reaching our time. I believe it was in _The Uncanny X-Men_ 184. I might have Rachel meet Jean's parents; you can just imagine the expression on their faces. Heh._

**Thanks to- **_Lil Jean and unknown legacy._

* * *

**Bayville Mall-**

As promised, Kitty and Rachel were doing a spot of shopping in the mall. They had also press-ganged Kurt and Piotr into carrying their bags.

'Not that I do not enjoy spending time with you Katya.' Piotr said. 'But, do you really need so many clothes?'

'Now Peter mein fruend, you must learn one zhing about American vomen, and vomen in general.' Kurt replied. 'Zey can never have too many clothes.'

'You haven't got to the best part yet.' Kitty snickered. 'You have to help us choose some shoes.'

'Mein Gott!' Kurt groaned. 'Anyzhing but ze shoes! Send me on a mission against Magneto, anyzhing but zhat!'

'Now you're just like, abusing sarcasm!' Kitty sighed.

Kitty then noticed that something seemed to be up with Rachel.

'You alright, Ray?' Kitty asked.

'I'm not sure, Kit.' Rachel replied. 'My Spider-Sense is tingling. I can't quite pinpoint it but something seems off.'

'I don't know vhy you're zo jumpy, Rachel.' Kurt said. 'Zhere's nuzzing weird going on except zhat leather-clad Goth woman standing by ze food court.'

Rachel looked at the Goth woman that Kurt indicated. She could sense something unusual from the woman. It was something… evil.

'Everybody down!' Rachel commanded.

The others did as they were told a fireball was sent their way, sending shoppers screaming out of the mall.

'Vhat ze Hell vas zhat?' Kurt coughed as he dusted himself off.

'It's that woman.' Kitty replied. 'She just tried to fry us.'

'Then we shall have to teach her not to mess with the X-Men, correct?' Piotr asked.

'Be my guest Petey.' Kitty replied.

Piotr's clothes tore as he changed to his organic steel form and charged at the woman. Unfortunately, the woman waved her hand and the floor beneath the Russian mutant's feet began to warp and bend, holding him in place.

'It has been such a long time since I have last met a worth opponent in battle.' Selene said. 'Your death will be a quick one.'

'I'm afraid he's spoken for.' Kurt replied as he teleported over to Selene. 'I doubt that Kitty vill appreciate you killing her boyfriend.'

'Hmm, a teleporter, eh?' Selene said. 'Such a handsome one too.'

Selene shrugged off Kurt's blows and threw him against a vacant hotdog stand, spilling the contents everywhere.

'You'll pay for that you witch!' Kitty hissed. 'Nobody hurts my friends!'

Unfortunately, Selene threw Kitty through the air before she could even lay a finger on the immortal sorceress.

''You're the only oen left, Ms Summers.' Selene sneered. 'Join me or end up like your friends.'

'I'll never join you, you witch!' Rachel yelled. 'I'm gonna take you down, even if it means doing it on my own!'

'So be it.' Selene sighed. 'Your soul will hopefully be an appetising one.'

Rachel's eyes glowed yellow as she used her powers to create a circle of flame around the sorceress.

'Bah! Your powers are useless against one that can wield and manipulate fire!' Selene chuckled.

Much to Rachel's amazement, Selene turned the fire back towards her. Fortunately, she got up a telekinetic field before she was burnt to a crisp.

'Do not even think for a moment that your powers will save you, Rachel.' Selene sneered. 'They are useless compared to one that has total control over the very floor of this shopping establishment!'

The evil grin on Selene's face grew even bigger as the floor around Rachel seemed to come alive and wrap itself around her telekinetic bubble.

Rachel only had one chance to escape; she had to call Professor Xavier!

'_Professor, please, you have to help us!' _Rachel called telepathically. _'We're getting out butts kicked by some freaky Goth woman in the mall! Please, you have you help!'_

No sooner had Rachel called out then Xavier's astral form appeared in the battlefield.

'Ah, the infamous Professor Charles Xavier.' Selene chuckled. 'How wonderful of you to finally join us. Now you can witness the deaths of your precious students firsthand!'

'_You will do no such thing, witch.' _Xavier replied. _'Leave them be or suffer the consequences.'_

'You presume too much.' Selene snorted. 'I am immortal! Nothing can harm me!'

Selene reached over to the barely-conscious Rachel and grabbed her by the neck.

'Now, witness my power!'

Rachel gave out a strangled scream as Selene began to drain the life out of her.

'Professor please… help…' Rachel pleaded weakly.

'_Selene, stop this madness!' _Xavier yelled as he struck the sorceress with a psychic bolt.

Selene let out a shocked gasp as the mental attack forced her to lose her grip on Rachel.

'Curse you Xavier!' Selene hissed. 'You may have won today but I will be back. You will rue the day you crossed the immortal Selene!'

'No! You will not get away with this!' Piotr yelled as he broke free of the floor and charged at the sorceress. But he was too late; Selene disappeared in a burst of flame.

'_Rachel, are you alright?' _Xavier asked.

'Li'l bit weak.' Rachel groaned as Piotr helped her up. 'Nothing a nice lie down won't cure.'

'Do you think that we'll see that woman again?' Kitty asked as she got up from the floor. 'Cuz I hope not, she's freaky.'

'You have mastered ze art of understatement once again, Katzchen.' Kurt groaned as he brushed raw hotdogs from his fur. 'I doubt zhat all of ze X-Men vill be able to defeat her next time.'

'I guess that means that we're like, in for a major Danger Room session, huh?' Kitty sighed. 'A perfect end to a perfect day.'

'We will defeat that… woman the next time we meet, Katya.' Piotr replied solemnly. 'You have my word on it.'

Once he was sure that the quartet of mutants were okay, Xavier's astral form disappeared and everybody made their way home.

'Are you sure you're okay to stand, Rachel?' Kurt asked as he helped the redhead to her feet.

'Yeah, I'm fine thanks, Fuzzy.' Rachel replied. 'I can already feel my life force start to come back.'

Kitty then turned to Rachel with a curious expression on her face.

'So you say that in your time Piotr and me are like, married. Do we have any kids or anything?'

'Do you mind if we keep the questions until we get back, Kit?' Rachel replied. 'I'm still a little bit woozy and I think you're embarrassing Peter.'

Despite the nasty battle they just had, Kitty giggled at the embarrassed look upon the Russian's face.

'Yeah, I can like, see what you mean.' Kitty giggled. 'C'mon guys, let's get out of here before we get arrested or something.'

'Ze best idea I've heard all day.' Kurt grinned.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Phoenix**

_During a routine Danger Room session, the X-Men find out just how powerful Rachel is and what the Phoenix Force is all about._


	4. Phoenix

**Inferno**

**Chapter 4: Phoenix**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Lil Jean- **_Sorry, no plans for Jean to go all Phoenix-y, it's Rachel's gimmick in this fic._

**Ellen- **_Nope, no plans for Emma. I think Selene is enough, don't you?_

**X-Cyclops- **_Jean and Scott will talk about everything in the next chapter when they take Rachel to meet the Greys._

**Ruby631- **_Come to think of it, that is pretty darned cute._

**Slickboy444- **_Selene's always a joy to write. Don't worry; this isn't going to turn in to a character-bashing fic. If anything it's a Jott-centric fic and you know just how I feel about Scott and Jean._

**GothikStrawberry-** _I might add the Hellfire Club into this, if I come up with a way how. _

**Agent-G- **_I'm sorry that you didn't like the fight, but that's just how it ended in the comics, Xavier popped up and scared Selene away with a psychic blast. I hope that you'll be able to recognise the inspiration for the Danger Room session._

**Thanks to- **_X0001._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Rachel was sitting in the rec room alone, just watching the TV. She had been awfully quiet ever since the battle with Selene and only one person had been able to break her out of her funk. A certain blue-furred somebody.

Back in the day, Rachel didn't really see Kurt like that, but after seeing his teenage version; she had to admit that he was pretty damn cute. Not to mention that Kurt was the kindest, most chivalrous young man that Rachel had ever met. It was a wonder why he was still single. It was a pity that his blue fur and general demonic appearance put any possible suitors off. Kurt Wagner was a wonderful person to be around, and pretty flexible too.

Rachel smiled at that thought and began to daydream about the fuzzy blue elf.

Rachel was so immersed in her daydream that she didn't notice Kurt walk into the room.

'Hey Rachel, vhat'cha doin'?' Kurt asked as he leant over the back of the sofa.

Rachel yelped in surprise and lashed out with a telekinetic blast, throwing Kurt against the wall.

'Oh God Kurt, I'm so sorry!' Rachel winced as she ran over to the fallen elf. 'I wasn't thinking, I just lashed out…'

'No problem.' Kurt groaned as he rubbed his head. 'I've had worse.'

Rachel helped Kurt up and chewed on her lip embarrassedly.

'I should've paid attention, I'm sorry.'

'And it still doesn't matter.' Kurt replied as he put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. 'You're still jumpy after ze fight viz zhat Selene voman, I can see zhat now. Perhaps I'm the one that should be apologising.'

A thin smile spread across Rachel's face as she put a hand on top of Kurt's.

'You're too damn kind, you know that Fuzzy?' She said.

'Ja, I get zhat a lot.' Kurt replied. 'It's my curse.'

Rachel gently squeezed Kurt's hand, feeling the silky fur that covered it. It was like stroking velvet. She looked into Kurt's eyes and marvelled at how beautiful they were. Kurt looked back into Rachel's beautiful green orbs and felt his face heat up.

Rachel nervously moistened her lips and leant in closer to the fuzzy elf.

'R-Rachel, vhat're you doing…?' Kurt whispered, starting to feel rather hot under the collar.

Rachel didn't say a word as she gently brushed her lips against Kurt's. The feeling of Kurt's fur against her face only spurred her on to deepen the kiss as she slowly ran her hands up his face, feeling the velvety soft fur.

Rachel's eyes snapped open as she sensed somebody else approach and quickly broke the kiss just in time to see Logan walk into the room.

'Red, Xavier wants ter see ya in the Danger Room.' The feral Canadian said, hardly noticing Rachel's flushed expression. 'He wants ter get a gauge on yer powers.'

'O-okay, I'll be right there…' Rachel said, trying to compose herself the best she could.

Kurt just stood there and watched Rachel leave.

Once Rachel was gone, Kurt put his hand to his lips; he could still feel the warm sensation of Rachel's lips against his.

'Vhat vas zhat…?'

* * *

**The Danger Room-**

Rachel was dressed in a spare New Recruits costume and was waiting in the Danger Room for her orders. She looked up at the control room high above her head and saw Professor Xavier sitting there with Logan, Scott and Jean stood there beside him.

'_This is just a simple test to gauge your powers.'_ Xavier said telepathically. _'Nothing too complicated but you will face a small amount of peril.'_

'_I'm ready when you are, Professor.'_ Rachel replied.

Xavier nodded and began the simulation.

Rachel slowly levitated herself into the air as several robots appeared out of the ground. She soon dispatched them with a telekinetic blast. More appeared however and she dispatched them as quickly as she did the first batch.

'_Hunh, they call this a test?'_ Rachel thought to herself. _'I've taken on whole squads of Sentinels by myself, this is child's play.'_

Up in the control room, Scott watched as Rachel made quick work of the robots that she faced.

'Is it me or is she holding back?' He asked.

'It's not you.' Jean replied. 'Rachel is hardly even trying.'

Xavier then turned up the level on the simulation.

Down below them, Rachel turned to face the next squad of robots. She knocked them to the ground with another telekinetic blast. Instead of staying down however, the robots got back up and advanced on her. Several of them tried to shoot at her with energy beams but she just deflected them with a telekinetic force field. One energy beam ricocheted off the force field and hit the robot in the head, disabling it.

Rachel carried on like this, using her telekinesis as a shield to deflect the energy beams back at the robots.

'She's a quick learner.' Jean said as she saw Rachel spin around and use her telekinetic shield to deflect more energy beams away. 'It took me ages to use my powers like that. But I can sense that she's still holding back.'

'What's makin' her do that?' Logan asked. 'She ain't got nuthin' to fear, right?'

'There is only one way to find out, my friend.' Xavier replied as he turned up the level once more.

'Professor, are you sure that's safe?' Scott asked.

'Watch and learn Scott…'

Down below, Rachel had just disposed of the last of the robots when she heard a heavy clunk behind her. She spun around and saw a colossal robot like one of those Scout Walkers from Star Wars advance towards her.

'Now we're getting somewhere…'

Rachel let rip with another telekinetic blast at the huge robot but it hardly had any affect. The robot lowered its blasters at her.

'Professor, the fail-safes have failed.' Scott said. 'We have to stop the simulation.'

'No, not yet.' Xavier replied. 'Let us see how Rachel deals with this.'

Back in the Danger Room, the giant robot let rip with a rapid-fire volley of energy blasts. Rachel got up a telekinetic force field just in time but was being sent a step backwards with every blast that hit her shield.

Rachel reached the rear wall of the Danger Room and couldn't go further. The giant robot continued with its volley of energy blasts.

'That's it, I'm gonna go down there an' get her out of this…' Logan said.

Xavier just watched as a fiery aura began to surround Rachel.

Jean gasped as she felt a huge psionic burst of energy emanate form Rachel.

'Professor, can you…?'

'Yes, I can feel it too, Jean.' Xavier replied as he put his hand to his head. 'I haven't ever sensed this amount of psionic energy before.'

Back in the Danger Room, the fiery aura around Rachel began to take the shape of a giant bird as Rachel began to rise into the air.

Logan ran into the Danger Room and skidded to a halt at the sight before him.

'What the flamin'…?'

In the control room, Xavier and Jean's eyes widened in shock at what was coming next.

'Scott, get down!' Jena yelled.

'What…?'

Scott turned to see a colossal fire bird completely obscure the view before them.

Rachel let out a scream as the fire bird shot outwards, incinerating the giant robot.

Up in the control room, Xavier and the others dived for cover as the force of the psionic scream shattered the glass in the control room windows.

Once the smoke had settled, everybody sat up.

'What was that?' Scott asked.

'I believe that was Rachel cutting loose.' Xavier replied simply.

'All that from our daughter…' Jean said, her mind trying to process what had just happened.

Scott then sniffed the air.

'Can anybody smell… cooked meat?'

'Good God, Logan!' Xavier said. 'He was down there when that Phoenix manifested.

Down in the Danger Room, Logan got up and wobble don his feet.

'Well that sucked…' He groaned. 'And now I smell like a barbeque, nice…'

Logan coughed at the amount of smoke in the air as he tried to find Rachel.

'Red, you okay?' He called.

Logan was alerted by a groan coming form a pile of wreckage and made his way to uncover the remains of the giant robot.

He didn't get the chance however as Rachel levitated out of the pile of wreckage.

'Oh God, I am in so much trouble…' Rachel winced as she set herself down. 'Oh God Mr Logan, are you okay?'

'Just a li'l bit roasted, nuthin' I can't manage.' Logan replied. 'From the way that yer took down that robot, I'd say yer successfully completed yer first Danger Room session.'

Rachel smiled sheepishly.

'Umm… yay?'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Meet the Greys**

_Jean takes Rachel to meet her parents, John and Elaine Grey. How will they react once they find out that they have a granddaughter from an alternate future? How would you react under the same circumstances?_


	5. Meet the Greys

**Inferno**

**Chapter 5: Meet the Greys**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

**

* * *

Shout Outs-**

**Needles- **_That's exactly why I don't like Scott, he keeps on cheating on his wives. _

**Unknown Legacy- **_I'll see what I can do about Nimrod. _

**Lil Jean-** _Help yourself to cooked Logan, luv. Leg or breast?_

**Ruby631- **_Oh yeah, Rachel digs the fuzzy dude/chick. Don't worry, Rachel is here to stay._

**Slickboy444- **_Oh yeah, Rachel is one hell of a powerhouse all right. Heh. Can you expect anything different from the host of the Phoenix Force? More fluffiness between Rachel and Kurt coming right up._

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Glad you liked the fluff. Scott will give Kurt the over-protective father talk soon._

**Ellen- **_Of course the Danger Room was easy for Rachel, she's the frickin' Phoenix!_

**GothikStrawberry- **_More Rachel/Kurt fluff soon. As for Rachel meeting the Greys, just wait and see. Heh._

**Agent-G- **_Oh yeah, you can bet that Jean and Scott will be freaked when they find out about Rachel and Kurt. Heh. Nice to see you noticed the X-Men: Legends reference too. _

**Thanks to-** _Silver Warrior, Helen, Wen1._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Rachel and Kitty were sitting on the grass in the mansion's garden, watching Kurt and the others play 'Mutant Ball.' The game was somewhat similar to that of soccer but with mutant powers. Chaos almost always ensued.

'What exactly are the rules of Mutant Ball again, Kitty?' Rachel asked.

'I'm not like, exactly sure myself.' Kitty replied. 'I could swear that Bobby makes the rules up as he goes along.'

Rachel winced as she saw Tabitha drop a time bomb down the back of Bobby's pants.

'Ow! My pancreas!' The mutant known as Iceman yelled.

'Bobby, you don't even know what a pancreas is.' Amara replied.

'Well, do you?' Bobby asked, placing his hands on his hips.

'Of course I do.' Amara replied snootily. 'It's… a part of the body… Something to do with the digestive system… I think.'

'You don't know at all.' Bobby smirked. 'C'mon, let's play ball!'

Rachel and Kitty both sighed at once as the chaos ensued.

Kitty looked over at he roomie's dreamy expression and then at the figure she was gazing at. A certain fuzzy blue figure…

'So, you like Kurt, huh?' Kitty asked cheekily.

Rachel snapped out of her stupor and gaped at Kitty, her eyes wide in shock.

'What? No! I-I… no… Kurt… like… uh…'

Kitty snickered at Rachel's babbling.

'Oh shut up!' Rachel hissed, swatting Kitty on the arm. 'So what if Kurt does have a nice ass? Is it a crime to look?'

'You so were not looking.' Kitty giggled. 'You were like, ogling him! You have it _so_ bad for him. When did this happen?'

'When did what happen?' Rachel asked innocently.

'I think you know what I mean, Rachel.' Kitty replied seriously. 'Your newfound obsession with a certain fuzzy dude's fuzzy blue tushie.'

'Well, we kinda… kissed.' Rachel said, scratching the back of her neck. 'It was a spur of the moment thing…'

Kitty let out an excited squeal and grabbed Rachel in a hug.

'Omigod! That is like, so cute! You two are _sooo_ adorable together!'

'Pryde, have you been at the sugar again?' Rachel asked, struggling under the smaller girl's unusually tight grip.

'Li'l bit…' Kitty admitted. 'But you kissed Kurt! That is _sooo…_'

'Sooo not a big deal.' Rachel said, cutting her off. 'It was just a kiss. It's not like I have lusty wrong feelings about him…'

'And do you like, have lusty wrong feelings about him?' Kitty asked.

'Yes…' Rachel sighed. 'He has no damn right to be so damn sexy! Look at him! With his tushie that's to perky you just want to run up there and… _Gah!_'

Kitty clutched her sides as she laughed out loud.

'You have it so bad! You dig the fuzzy dude!'

Rachel just let out a sigh and rested her elbows on her knees. She definitely had to talk to Kurt about that kiss…

* * *

**Later-**

Rachel was now fidgeting nervously in the foyer. She was supposed to be going with Jean and Scott to meet Jean's parents. Rachel couldn't even remember the Greys in her reality. She could remember Scott's father though. He was the captain of a starship called the 'Starjammer.' She didn't tell Scott this, as she didn't even know whether Corsair even existed in this reality.

'Penny for them…' Jean said as she walked up with Scott.

'Hmm, sorry?' Rachel asked, snapping out of her stupor. 'I was miles away…'

'Want to tell us about it?' Scott asked.

'I'm just nervous, I guess.' Rachel shrugged. 'I'm going to meet my alternate reality grandparents. How freaky is that? Do they even know whop I am?'

'Umm, no.' Jean replied. 'Not yet anyway. I can't exactly say _Hi mom, you've got a granddaughter that's older than the woman that was supposed to have given birth to her. That woman is me. _I don't want to give them heart-attacks.'

'Well, they're expecting us so I say we'd better go.' Scott said. 'Better late than never, right?'

Rachel took a deep breath and followed them outside to Scott's car. First her lusty wrong feelings about Kurt and now the thing with Jean's parents, it made Rachel glad for the mental shields that her reality's Xavier taught her. God knows what Jean would think if she found out…

* * *

**An hour or so later-**

Scott pulled up outside the Greys' house and held the door open for Jean. Rachel helped herself out and joined them by the side of the car.

'You okay with this?' Jena asked, gently squeezing Rachel's hand in comfort.

'To tell you the truth, no.' Rachel replied. 'I wanna go home and drown my sorrows in Logan's whiskey stash.'

'Suicide later.' Jean said. 'Grandparents now.'

Rachel took more deep breath as Jean knocked on the door and stepped back to wait for an answer.

'Well I guess nobody's in. What a pity, can we go now?'

Jean put her hand on Rachel's shoulder, preventing her form leaving.

'Don't worry.' She said, sending Rachel calming thoughts. 'Everything will be okay…'

Rachel just gave out a scared whimper and watched as the door opened.

'Daddy!' Jean grinned as she enveloped her father in a huge hug.

'Jeannie!' John Grey smiled as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. 'It's been so long. What have you been up to.'

'Oh this and that.' Jean shrugged. 'Y'know, saving the world and whatnot.'

'Scott.' John nodded.

'Sir.' Scott replied, shaking John's hand.

'And who is this fine young lady?' John asked.

'This is Rachel.' Jean replied. 'She is a… friend.'

'And can this _'friend'_ not speak for herself?' John asked.

'Hi…' Rachel squeaked, shaking John's hand vigorously with both hands and not letting go.

'You can give my hand back any time you want.' John said. 'No rush.'

Rachel just smiled nervously and let go of John's hand.

* * *

**Inside-**

John led everybody into the sitting room where Elaine, Jean's mother, and Sara, Jean's sister were sitting.

'Hey there stranger.' Elaine said as she gave Jean a quick hug. 'You never ring, you never write.'

'Scott keeping you busy, I see.' Sara teased.

'_Sara!'_ Jean hissed. 'Shush!'

'Everybody, this is Rachel.' John said. 'She's a… friend.'

'Hi.' Rachel said, holding up her hand in greeting.

'Anybody for tea?' Elaine asked. 'Coffee or anything?'

'I'd like some tea if that's all right.' Rachel replied. 'Lots of cream, no sugar.'

'Just how Jean likes it.' Elaine chuckled. 'You must be very good friends.'

'You could say that.' Rachel chuckled weakly.

'So where do you know Jean from, Rachel?' John asked.

'I'm a mutant too.' Rachel replied. 'I'm part of the X-Men too.'

'Oh, I see.' John nodded. 'I can't help but notice how similar you two are. It's almost as if you're copies of each other.'

Rachel just chuckled nervously once more and looked at Jean.

'_Help.'_ She telepathically yelped.

Jean just smiled in reassurance.

'Uhh, Mom, Dad, there's something we need to tell you…'

'I knew it!' Sara grinned. 'You're pregnant, aren't you?'

'Sara, hush.' Elaine whispered. 'Are you pregnant, Jean?'

'Oh God no.' Jena chuckled. 'It's about Rachel actually. Dad wasn't far off when he said that we looked like alternate versions of each other. Rachel is actually my daughter from an alternate future.'

Rachel winced as she looked at the expressions of the Greys, they all looked dumbstruck, their mouths hanging open.

John was the first to talk.

'H-how did you…?'

'How did I come here?' Rachel asked. 'Well, time travel really. I'm the host for an all-powerful entity called the Phoenix. My reality was in danger so I had to travel back into the past to prevent the danger form occurring. I kind of overshot my destination and landed in Bayville a few moths ago.'

'That's where I recognised you from!' Sara said, clicking her fingers. 'You're that naked mutant that was on the news.'

'Guilty as charged.' Rachel replied sheepishly. 'I was a little dazed from my journey and kind of went on a rampage.'

'This is a lot to take in.' Elaine said. 'What was this great danger that you had to come back to stop?'

'Well it all started when a group of mutants known as the Brotherhood assassinated Senator Kelly.' Rachel replied.

'The Brotherhood?' Elaine asked. 'They're those boys that are always bothering the X-Men, aren't they? But they're just children.'

'As I said, I overshot my mark.' Rachel aid. 'I arrived too early.'

'What happened after this Brotherhood assassinated Senator Kelly?' John asked.

'Well anti-mutant hysteria was so bad that the US Government brought in something called 'The Mutant Registry Act.' Any and all mutants had to register their powers or be locked up. Then from mutants, it went on to non-mutants with powers, people like Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four. Then there was the Sentinels, they hunted down and killed those that remained while the survivors rotted in concentrations camps.'

Jean and Scott listened on aghast. They knew that the reality that Rachel came from was a bad one but they never knew it was this bad.

'And that's pretty much it.' Rachel said solemnly. 'Almost all of the X-Men were wiped out. Only a small group of us were left in the camps. Those of us that somehow stayed free were soon rounded up and executed or locked up in the camps.'

The Greys just stared back at Rachel, barely believing their ears.

'My God, how can such a thing happen?' Elaine asked, horrified at the thought of such atrocities. 'It's terrible. It's like Nazi Germany all over again.'

'Well fortunately it hasn't happened yet so we've got quite a while yet.' Rachel said.

'There is one thing that's bothering me though.' John said. 'If you arrived too early in the past, why not travel further onwards, to the time that you were supposed to?'

'It was a one way trip.' Rachel replied regretfully. 'So I'm pretty much stuck here. It isn't so bad here actually, I have my friends. I've got my eye on a cute guy too.'

'And just who might that be?' Scott asked, getting into the part of over-protective father already.

'I-it's Kurt actually.' Rachel replied, biting her nails nervously.

'That furry blue boy?' Elaine asked. 'Th-that's… unusual?'

'If you think that's unusual, you should see who I was with back in my reality.' Rachel chuckled. 'Ever hear of Franklin Richards?'

'Reed and Sue Richards' son?' Sara asked. 'The Fantastic Four Reed and Sue? The Mr Fantastic and Invisible Woman Reed and Sue?'

'Yup.' Rachel nodded.

'Wow.' Sara blinked. 'That's just… wow.'

'_See, I told you everything would be fine.' _Jean said telepathically. _'I really have no idea why you were so worried.'_

'_Well it's certainly a weight off my shoulders.' _Rachel replied.

'_Now, about you and Kurt…' _Jean said, a cheeky smile gracing her lips. _'Or shall I let Scott take care of that?'_

Rachel let out a telepathic groan. Life was never simple with the X-Men.

* * *

**Xavier's, the next day-**

The talk with the Grey's had lifted a great weight off Rachel's shoulders; it felt great to finally talk to somebody about her problems. Sure, she was still stuck in an unfamiliar time but she had friends to help her through. Jean and Scott were always there for a helping ear. Then there was the Professor; he was always good for advice. Kitty, although she teased Rachel a lot, she was a good friend to the redhead. Then there was Kurt…

Rachel stopped outside the fuzzy elf's door and raised her hand to knock.

'Oh God, I can't go through with this…' Rachel muttered to herself. 'Kurt's a friend. I can't ruin what we already have. But that kiss… Wow. It was like kissing velvet…'

Rachel sighed dreamily as she thought back to how magical it felt to kiss Kurt.

Rachel was so caught up in her dream that she didn't even see Kurt walk out of his bedroom.

'Vatch out!' Kurt yelped. But it came too late as the pair collided into each other, ending up in a pile on the floor.

Rachel let out a gasp as she realised where Kurt's head had landed, right in-between her cleavage. Kurt looked up at her and smiled sheepishly.

'I-I zhink I should get up now. People might see us.'

'Y-yeah.' I think that would be best.' Rachel replied.

'Sorry.' Kurt winced as he helped her up. 'Zhat never usually happens.'

Rachel just chuckled nervously in reply.

'Just out of curiosity, vhy vere you vaiting outside my room?' Kurt asked.

Rachel blushed slightly and cleared her throat nervously.

'W-well I… I uh… oh God… you… me… dinner… tushie… want smoochies…'

Kurt blinked a few times as he tried to decipher Rachel's babble.

'Are you trying to say zhat you vant to go on a date?' He asked. 'Is zhat it? You vant to go on a date? With me?'

'Uh-huh.' Rachel nodded sheepishly.

'Okay.' Kurt shrugged.

Rachel blinked in confusion at Kurt's sudden agreement.

'B-but… How? How did you just accept it like that?' She asked.

'Well I enjoyed zhat kiss ze uzzer day.' Kurt replied. 'And I'd very much like to have anuzzer. Is eight o' clock on Friday okay for you?'

'Umm… sure.' Rachel replied, still a little confused over the sudden turn of events.

Kurt just smiled and gave her a jaunty salute a she walked away.

'See you zhere, ja?'

'Kay…' Rachel answered weakly. Man, Scott would go nuts about this…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Match is Struck**

_Kurt and Rachel go out on their date only for it to be disturbed by an unwelcome guest. Selene is back and this time she has friends. This time wants to end life on Earth, as we know it! Man, these immortal sorceresses sure know what they want…_


	6. The Match Is Struck

**Inferno**

**Chapter 6: The Match Is Struck**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Ellen- **_Yeah, I thought the pancreas thing was a little random. What exactly is a pancreas anyway? You think Selene is _pesky? _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

**Ruby631- **_I'm glad you liked all the cuteness in the last chapter. I tried not to make it too nauseating. _

**Slickboy444- **_I'm glad you liked the last chapter. You'll see Scott and Jean's reaction to Kurt and Rachel soon. Assuming that Selene doesn't kill everybody first. _

**Wen1- **_Nope, Jean won't become Phoenix anytime soon. The Phoenix Force is all Rachel's right now._

**Lil Jean- **_Aww, now that you chose breast I can't make a rude joke. Unlike what would have happened if you chose breast. Hee-hee._

**Needles- **_Jean isn't pregnant. Where did you get that idea?_

**Agent-G- **_I'm really glad you like this story so much. If Kurt and Scott are to have 'the talk', they have to deal with the Selene thing first._

**GothikStrawberry-** _More Rachel and Kurt fluff coming right up. As for Selene ruining the date, immortal sorceresses have no sense of decorum. So I wouldn't put it past her._

**Thanks to- **_Rogue14, goddess123452003._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'A man's got to know his limitations.'- _**Dirty Harry (I forget which film he said this in. Anybody wanna help? There could be a cookie in it for you.)**

* * *

**Bayville-**

It was early in the evening in the New York suburb of Bayville and Kurt Wagner was on his date with Rachel Summers. Their chosen dating destination was the Gut Bomb. Not exactly the most romantic dating place, but it felt right for their first date.

'I'm sorry I couldn't take you any place nicer, Rachel.' Kurt apologized as he bit into a particularly greasy burger. 'I'm having a leetle bit of a cash flow problem.'

'Honestly, I'm fine.' Rachel smiled as she placed her hand on top of Kurt's. 'I wasn't really in the mood for a fruity French restaurant anyway. Seeing you getting burger grease all over your face is plenty enough for me.'

Kurt smiled embarrassedly and wiped the grease off his chin with a napkin.

'Sorry.' He winced. 'I get kind of carried avay vhen I eat here. The burgers are too messy.'

'You say that like it's a bad thing.' Rachel chuckled as she bit into her burger, spurting grease all down her top. 'Aww crap!'

'Here.' Kurt offered. 'Let me get zhat for you…'

Rachel momentarily resisted, but let Kurt wipe the grease from her top.

'Any excuse to cop a feel, huh Fuzzy?' Rachel snickered.

Kurt just blushed and deposited the napkin on the tray.

'Zhat top vas new, vasn't it?' Kurt asked.

'No, actually.' Rachel replied. 'I borrowed it from Jean.'

'Oh, I guess that's all right then.' Kurt chuckled.

Rachel chuckled with him.

Unfortunately, the good mood was spoiled as something exploded on the other side of the road.

'_Mein Gott!'_ Kurt gasped. 'Vhat vas zhat?'

'It looks like something's going down at the Ramhart and Wolfe **(1)** law offices.' Rachel replied as she got up from her seat. 'What do you say we go investigate?'

'Shouldn't ve tell ze uzzer X-Men?' Kurt asked.

'Already have, Fuzzy.' Rachel replied as she tapped her temples. 'Gave 'em a telepathic shout out.'

'Let's go find out vhat's ze vhat zhen.' Kurt nodded as he followed Rachel out the back of the diner.

* * *

**Ramhart and Wolfe-**

After a quick change of clothes courtesy of Rachel's manipulation of their clothes' molecules, Kurt and Rachel headed for Ramhart and Wolfe. They gasped in shock at the sight that met them. Broken bodies lay strewn all over the reception area. Limbs were scattered to and fro and there were huge arcs of blood spattered up the walls.

'Mein Gott…' Kurt whispered as he put his hand to his mouth. 'Who could be responsible for such carnage?'

'Let's go find out.' Rachel replied fearlessly.

'Rachel, shouldn't ve vait for ze uzzers?' Kurt asked.

'The more we wait, the more risk we run of more deaths.' Rachel replied. 'Sure, these guys are lawyers but even they don't deserve this…'

Kurt gulped nervously as he followed Rachel onwards.

It didn't take them very long to find the perpetrator of the massacre: A colossal horned demon that seemed to be carved straight out of stone. The demon picked up a quivering lawyer in one of its huge talon-like hands.

'God no…' The lawyer begged. 'Please don't kill me. Please…'

The demon bared its teeth in an evil smile as it prepared to rip the lawyer's head off.

'Get your stinking hooves off him, you damn dirty demon!' Rachel demanded as she let rip with a telekinetic blast.

Unfortunately, the blast barely made the demon stumble. The demon looked at Rachel and laughed out loud. Its laughs sounded like two giant stones grating together.

'You think I'm funny, huh?' Rachel asked as her Phoenix aura manifested around her. 'Get ya laughing muscles around _this_, bub!'

The demon let out a scream of rage as the Phoenix leapt away fro m Rachel and incinerated it in a fiery inferno.

Kurt quickly helped the lawyer to his feet.

'Quick, get out of here vhile you still can.'

The lawyer simply nodded and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

'There are more of these things here.' Rachel announced. 'I can sense them. Their minds are basic. Nothing more than killing machines.'

'Ve have to stop zhem.' Kurt nodded. 'Lead ze vay…'

* * *

**The roof-**

After dispatching enough demons to fill a small Hell dimension, Rachel and Kurt made their way to the roof.

Rachel burst through the door with a telekinetic force field.

'Ah, nice of you to make it, Ms Summers.' An evil voice purred. 'I see you dispatched my pets without too much difficulty. You have my congratulations.'

Rachel's eyes narrowed in anger as she recognised the voice.

'Selene…' She hissed.

'I'm glad you remember me, dear.' The raven-haired immortal sorceress chuckled as she stepped out of the shadows. 'And you even brought your elf friend, very good.'

Before Kurt or Rachel could even make one move against Selene, the immortal sorceress encased them in an impenetrable cage made out of magical energy.

'Don't even try to use your powers. They won't work' Selene explained. 'What wondrous things magical cages are, no?'

'You'll pay for zis, you vitch!' Kurt snarled. 'Ze uzzer X-Men vill be here soon.'

'I think not.' Selene chuckled. 'Your dear, beloved X-Men are experiencing a little… engine trouble. Now, for my real plan to begin. You're lucky that you burst in at this very moment actually. You are about to witness the end of the world.

Kurt and Rachel were powerless to act as they watched Selene wave her hands in the air. A fiery pentagram burst into life before them.

'With the blood I have spilt, I conjure thee Almighty Blackheart!' Selene chanted. 'Come to me Almighty Blackheart! _Your mistress commands you!_'

An ear-splitting rumble split the air as balls of fire began to fall from the sky.

'_Yessss…_' Selene hissed as she held her hand sin the air. 'I can feel it. The end is now…'

* * *

**Greenwich Village-**

In a swanky house in Greenwich Village, Dr Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, snapped awake from his meditation.

'In the Ancient One's name, _no!_' Dr Strange gasped. 'It has begun. The end of the world is upon us…'

* * *

**Manhattan- **

In the Baxter Building, the home of the infamous Fantastic Four, the heroic quartet's attention was caught by alarms blaring throughout the building.

'Geez, what's the hubbub, Reed?' Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch, asked as he put his hands on his ears.

'What's up with the wake-up call, Stretcho?' Ben Grimm, the ever-loving blue-eyed thing, wondered. 'The world endin' or somethin'?'

'I am afraid so, Ben.' Reed Richards, aka Mr. Fantastic, replied solemnly. 'It appears that somebody has tore a hole in the fabric of all reality!'

'_Oy…_' Ben groaned. 'I hadda ask…'

* * *

**Queens-**

Above the streets of Queens, everybody's Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man almost fell from the sky as his Spider-Sense went mental.

'Man, what the heck was that?' Spidey winced. 'It felt like Galactus farted in my face…'

Spider-Man looked towards the rain of fire falling from the sky.

'This is gonna suck…' He winced.

* * *

**Hell's Kitchen-**

In the law offices of Murdock and Nelson, attorneys of law, Matt Murdock, Daredevil, gripped his desk as his heightened senses went crazy.

'Matt! What's the matter?' Karen Page, Matt's girlfriend asked concernedly as she helped him up.

'I-I don't know, Karen.' Matt replied weakly. 'Something doesn't feel right…'

'Do you think your bad feeling might have something to do with the rain of fire?' Karen asked.

'Oh God…' Matt said as he made the shape of a cross over his chest. 'It's the end of the world…'

* * *

**Avengers Mansion-**

Several of the World's Mightiest Heroes gazed out of the main window of their headquarters in fear as they watched the rain of fire.

'Od's Blood…' Thor gasped. 'Tis Ragnarok already…'

'That's no excuse to go out without a fight, big guy.' Hawkeye told the Thunder God. 'I'm not gonna die like a bitch.'

'I'm with Hawkeye.' Iron Man replied. 'Let's go out fighting.'

The other Avengers, Yellowjacket, the Wasp, Black Panther and She-Hulk all cheered in reply as they ventured outside to meet the end of the world face on and perhaps kick it in the nuts while they were at it…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Inferno Burns**

_It's the end of the world as the X-Men join forces with the Fantastic Four, the Avengers and many other heroes to fight Selene and her army of demons._

* * *

**Notes-**

**(1)- **_Angel fans should be able to get this reference._


	7. The Inferno Burns

**Inferno**

**Chapter 7: The Inferno Burns**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Needles- **_Sorry, no plans for Excalibur Evolution or Uncanny Hellions I'm afraid. I have enough on my plate as it is._

**Ellen- **_Yes, we will be getting a seventeen-year-old Johnny Storm. But remember, this is an X-Men fic, not the Fantastic Four. _

**Lil Jean- **_The rude joke that I was trying to make was liking breast. I'm a breast man myself. Get it? I know, crappy joke. I'll go away now…_

**Aaron- **_Sorry, no plans for Cable or Nate Grey in this fic. I think the whole time-tossed Summers child is confusing enough, don't you?_

**Slickboy444- **_Oh yeah, Selene has got one Hell of a mad-on for Rachel. Dr Strange will be invaluable in the fight against Selene, just you wait and see. _

**Agent-G- **_You'll notice that I didn't mention Captain America in the last chapter so yes, he is still frozen in this. The Avengers can work without Cap y'know._

**Thanks to- **_X-Man Fan, TheLegendaryManHimself, and GothikStrawberry._

* * *

**Bayville-**

The town of Bayville was in a state of chaos. Demons were terrorising the whole city. Bayville's police force tried their best to battle the inhuman hoard but found themselves being forced back by the demons' sheer numbers. Add the fact that their patrol cars seemed to have taken minds of their own and eating their occupants, and the police officers were obviously fighting a losing battle.

Patrol cars weren't the only inanimate objects that found themselves suddenly animate. Arcade machines came to life and blasted the people that were using them. Mailboxes bit off the arms of people that were posting letters. Even the garbage cans were at it, swallowing innocent people whole.

The source of this confluence of occult events was a huge tear in the fabric of reality high in the city's sky.

The immortal sorceress known as Selene looked down at the chaos she had wrought. An evil grin spread across her face.

'I haven't had this much fun since the last time I was in Salem.' Selene chuckled to herself as she watched a police helicopter morph into a winged demon and swoop down on innocent bystanders.

'You're sick!' Rachel hissed from her magical cage. 'You can't keep this up forever. Sooner or later you'll tire yourself out. And when you do…'

Selene turned to regard the time-tossed mutant with a caustic glare.

'I am immortal, my dear.' Selene boasted. 'I do not get tired. I could keep this up for all reality.'

'Vhy?' Kurt asked. 'Vhy do stuff like zhis?'

'Because I can.' Selene replied. 'I'm going to turn this pitiful city into a demonic playground and there is nothing anybody can do to stop me.'

'Don't be so sure, lady.' A mechanized voice said above Selene's head.

Selene looked up at the person that dared to interrupt her fun and saw a red and gold figure hovering in the air. It was Iron Man!

'Ah, the Iron Avenger.' Selene stated. 'I was wondering when your people would turn up. Tell me, where is the Thunder God?'

'Behind thee, sorceress!' Thor yelled in reply. 'Thou wilt _pay_ for the chaos thou hast wrought!'

'Give me your best shot, Thunder God!' Selene challenged arrogantly.

Thor didn't reply. He simply raised his enchanted hammer into the air and called a thunderbolt down from the sky to strike Selene.

'Yeah! Zhat's showing her Thor!' Kurt cheered. 'Fry zhat bitch's ass!'

'I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Fuzzy.' Rachel replied. 'Look…'

Kurt, Rachel and the two Avengers stood aghast as Selene stood before them, unharmed by Thor's thunderbolt.

'Pitiful.' Selene smirked as she shook her head. 'You call yourself a Thunder God? I have sacrificed babies with more power than you!'

Before Thor could even move to defend himself, Selene let rip with a colossal fireball, knocking the Thunder God from the sky.

'Thor! No!' Iron Man yelled. 'You'll pay for that, witch!'

'If I can shrug off Thor's pitiful efforts, I am pretty sure that I can take anything you have to offer, Avenger.' Selene said as she inspected her nails with a disinterested expression.

Tony Stark narrowed his eyes behind his armoured mask. This woman sure talked tough, but could she take a fully charged repulsor blast?

Selene stood stock-still as Iron Man poured all the energy he could spare into a repulsor blast.

'Bored now…' Selene sighed as she stepped up to the golden Avenger and clutched him by the throat. 'You heroes are a waste of time.'

Iron Man tried to wrestle free of Selene's clutches as the sorceress began to squeeze, the armour of his suit groaning in protest at the woman's immense strength.

'You leave him alone!' A feminine voice hissed.

Selene cursed out loud as something zapped her in the face, making her lose her grip on Iron Man. It wasn't the fact that whatever zapped Selene hurt her, it was the fact that it took her by surprise.

'Jan… No…' Iron Man said weakly as he struggled to get to his feet. 'She's too strong.'

Selene snatched the diminutive heroine known as the Wasp from the air.

'Did you seriously think that your puny little blasts would harm me?' Selene sneered as she held the Wasp up to her face.

'Who said I was trying to harm you?' The Wasp replied. 'Smash her High-Pockets!'

Selene barely had time to react as a colossal fist grabbed hold of her and lifted her up into the air.

Yellowjacket looked down at the sorceress caught in his hand.

'Not so tough now, are you?' Yellowjacket sneered. 'Let's see how you handle me!'

'Seeing that you asked so nicely…' Selene replied, digging her nails into Yellowjacket's hand, and drawing blood. 'Nobody lays a hand on me! Nobody!'

Yellowjacket hissed in pain and dropped Selene to the ground below.

Far from getting splattered all over the sidewalk, Selene simply got up and dusted herself off. An evil smile spread across the immortal sorceress' as she spotted the remains of an abandoned car. Selene picked up the car with the merest hint of effort and swung it at Yellowjacket's ankle, eliciting a yell of pain from the giant Avenger. Selene smiled in satisfaction as Yellowjacket fall backwards into a nearby skyscraper, totally demolishing it.

Selene turned to regard the other Avengers, who were battling against demons on the ground.

'Who's next?' Selene challenged.

She-Hulk threw her demon to the floor and steppe dup.

'Bring it.' The Jade Giantess said as she cracked her knuckles.

Selene's evil grin just grew wider.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Not too far away, a jeep pulled up beside a screaming woman that was being attacked by a pair of demons. A ball of blue energy shot out from one of the jeep's occupants' hands. The demons screeched in pain and fled. The meat could wait.

'Way to go, Cuddle Bumps!' Toad grinned as he put his arms around the Scarlet Witch's shoulders. 'You kicked those demons' butts!'

'Hug me again and you'll get the same.' Wanda sneered.

Todd wisely chose to let go and hopped out of the jeep.

'Man, to think we only wanted to go to the movies.' Blob grunted as he surveyed the chaos around them. 'What the heck happened here?'

'I don't know what it is.' Pietro replied. 'But I say we amscray.'

Wanda grabbed her twin by the collar, preventing him from running away.

'If we want people to stop treating us like scum, we have to get them to trust us.' Wanda explained.

'That's if there's even anybody left after all this.' Lance added. 'This place is like Hell on Earth.'

'And you would not be wrong to assume so.'

The Brotherhood turned as one to see a red-cloaked man hover down to the ground.

'Holy crap!' Todd gasped. 'It's Doctor frickin' Strange! You've gotta get me his autograph!'

Strange ignored Todd's little fanboy act and turned to regard Wanda.

'Ms Maximoff, I have need of your powers…'

Pietro stepped up in front of his sister.

'And just how do we know you're not some perverted impostor looking out to get some mutant tail?'

The other Brotherhood members groaned into their hands.

'Pietro, you _idiot!_' Lance groaned. 'It's Doctor Strange. I doubt he's out for some mutant tail. We're in the middle of the end of the world for god's sake!'

Wanda turned to look at Dr Strange.

'You've got yourself a deal. Just get me away from these idiots.'

And with that, Dr Strange nodded silently as he levitated himself and Wanda away.

'Is that it?' Todd blinked. 'Just lave us to fight on our own. That bites, yo!'

'Let's get to work.' Lance replied, ignoring Todd's comments. 'There are people to save…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Conflagration**

_Just what has Dr Strange got planned for Wanda? And what of Kurt and Rachel? Will they ever get free of their magical cages? And then there's She-Hulk. Will the Jade Giantess be able to stand up against Selene's never-ending onslaught? Tune in next time to find out…_


	8. Conflagration

**Inferno**

**Chapter 8: Conflagration**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Sean Malloy-1- **_Cutting off Selene's head? Sounds like a good idea…_

**Marvlix-** _Yeah, I'm kinda surprised that I wrote such a Jott-centric story. I guess I'm getting soft in my old age._

**Slickboy444- **_Yup, Dr Strange, the Avengers, Spider-Man, and Daredevil have joined the fight. Bring on the pain! _

**TheLegendaryManHimself- **_Yup, it's gonna be one hell of a team-up next. Everybody's there. Spider-Man, the Avengers, Dr Strange. Hell, everybody._

**GothikStrawberry- **_Yup, Pie is indeed a dork. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Doza- **_Sorry, no plans for an Angel/Evo _crossover_ I'm afraid. You'll have to make to with the incoming punch up with Selene._

**Agent-G- **_Sorry, I've never seen that movie. The trashcan thing didn't come from Doctor Who, it is inspired from the original Inferno arc. The demonic energies emanating from Maddie and her demons friends gave various inanimate objects life. Subway trains became demon worms plunging towards Hell, patrol cars ate the cops within. General demonic wackiness ensued. _

**Thanks to- **_Windvuur._

* * *

**Dr Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum-**

The Scarlet Witch stood by impatiently as Dr Strange stepped out of a teleportation disc with Scott Summers and Johnny Storm.

'Do you mind telling me what you've got planned?' Wanda sighed. 'No offence or anything, but why are we waiting around here like lemons when we could be fighting those demons out there?'

'There is a reason why I have called you all here to my Sanctum Sanctorum.' Strange explained. 'You are all essential to my plans. I have been working on a plan to close the hole that has been ripped in this reality. The very same rip that is enabling the demons to venture into our world.'

'And that is…?' Scott asked. 'Couldn't you tell us before you teleported us away? My girlfriend's out there fighting for her life. If she gets hurt…'

'Miss Grey is quite safe.' Strange calmly explained. 'As are the other X-Men. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to recruit others to our cause.'

And without another word, Strange teleported away.

'Well, I don't know about you guys but I'd rather be out there saving Bayville.' Wanda sniffed.

'Tell me about it.' Scott nodded. 'My friends are out there risking their butts.'

'Hell, my sister's out there too.' Johnny added. 'She might be by far the most powerful member of the FF, but I just wanna make sure that she's safe.'

'I'm sure she's okay.' Scott nodded. 'The Invisible Woman has been at this longer than I've been an X-Man.'

'I just want to make sure that my brother doesn't screw anything up.' Wanda sighed. 'Sometimes, I feel ashamed to be called his sister.'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Back outside, things weren't going very well for the heroes that had assembled to take down Selene. The immortal sorceress had taken the Avengers apart, even powerhouses like Thor and She-Hulk.

Selene tossed the battered and bloodied She-Hulk to the ground with a heavy sigh.

'And you call yourselves the World's Mightiest Heroes.' Selene snorted in derision. 'You are hardly worth my time.'

'Yer gonna pay fer trashin' the Avengers like that! They were the best of us!'

Selene spun around, only to get a lamppost in the face for her trouble. It was the Thing!

'Or in other words… _It's clobberin' time!_'

The Thing held the lamppost like a baseball bat, preparing to take another swing. Unfortunately for the rocky hero, Selene caught his weapon.

'Aww, crap.' The Thing muttered before Selene snatched the lamppost out of his hands and clobbered him over the head instead.

'You puny mortals have wasted enough of my time!' Selene snarled. 'I came to this wretched city to do a job, and I intend to finish it!'

'Sez you, witch!' Logan snarled as he dived at Selene.

The immortal sorceress was ready however, as she tossed a fireball straight at the feral mutant, knocking him down.

'Useless.' Selene sniffed as she turned her back to leave.

'I ain't finished yet…' A singed, but relatively unharmed Logan growled. 'Come back an' finish me!'

'Your wish is my command.' Selene bowed dramatically. 'You amuse me, little man. So your death will be a quick one.'

'Pity the feelin' ain't mutual.' Logan growled before leaping straight at Selene with his claws aimed straight at her.

Selene didn't bother blocking Logan's attack and just allowed him to plunge his claws into her chest.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Was that supposed to hurt?' Selene asked. 'Ha! I'm immortal, fool! Nothing can hurt me!'

Selene grabbed hold of Logan's hands and pulled them from her chest, before slamming him viciously against a nearby building. But still Logan was ready to fight.

'I take back my early comment.' Selene growled. 'You are starting to annoy me.'

'Yeah, I get that a lot.' Logan growled in return. 'You ready to dance?'

'I'm always ready to dance.' Selene replied with a smirk as her hands began to glow red. 'Bring it on, little man!'

* * *

**The roof- **

Up on the roof above the combatants' heads, Kurt and Rachel were still being held captive in their magickal cages.

Rachel growled in defeat as she failed to escape for the umpteenth time already.

'Rachel, you have to stop.' Kurt told the redhead calmly. 'You'll only hurt yourself if you carry on.'

'Can't you feel it, Kurt?' Rachel responded. 'Selene's magicks are growing weak. The longer she carries on fighting like this, the weaker the cage gets. It's weak but I can sense everybody's thoughts down below.'

'Do you mean you can get us out of here?' Kurt asked.

'I just hope that Logan can keep the witch occupied long enough for her to loose grip on this cage entirely.'

'_Fear not, Ms Grey for I have come to help you._'

Rachel gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the cloaked figure before her. The figure was almost translucent, as if he was a ghost.

'I am Doctor Stephen Strange.' The figure introduced. 'I am this reality's Sorcerer Supreme.'

'Enough viz ze hyperbole.' Kurt groused. 'Can you get us out of here?'

'My earthly body is busy elsewhere.' Strange explained. 'But even my astral form will be able to help you. Please, avert your eyes.'

Rachel and Kurt did as they were told as Strange went about freeing them from their cage.

**

* * *

Back with Logan and Selene-**

Back down on the street, Logan was beginning to lose his fight against Selene. Logan may have been the best at what he does, but even he could only stand up to so much mystical super-strength.

'You're beginning to falter, Wolverine.' Selene chuckled as she deflected Logan's claws with a magickal shield. 'Give up now, before you _really_ annoy me!'

'I'm an X-Man, lady.' Logan replied. 'We _never_ give up!'

'Very well.' Selene shrugged. 'It will be a pity to kill you, though. You would have made a worthy consort.'

Logan was about to take another slash at Selene when there was a commotion up above their heads.

Both combatants stopped their fighting to look up to the top of the building. A giant bird made out of fire appeared, crowing as if announcing its presence.

Logan grinned happily at the sight.

'Looks like Rachel's escaped, witch.' Logan grinned. 'An' I don't think she's happy.'

Selene's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the fiery bird high above her head. The Phoenix was free and she wasn't pleased!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: End Game**

_It's the fight of the millennium as Selene takes on the unbridled fury of the Phoenix Force. Will there even be any Bayville left to save after the fight? Tune in next time to find out…_


	9. End Game

**Inferno**

**Chapter 9: End Game**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**GothikStrawberry- **_Oh yeah, Selene had better be scared. She's got a whuppin' coming, Phoenix style!_

**Slickboy444- **_I'm glad you like this story but I am afraid that it has almost finished. Don't panic though, I have a sequel planned. _

**Doza-** _Heh-heh. Your ideas sure are random. I like random. I think the word you were looking for was broth. Broth is kind of like a thing soup… thing._

**Agent-G- **_This is the penultimate chapter. Just one more after this then it's on to the sequel._

**Todd fan- **_Oh yeah, Selene is going down!_

* * *

**Quote of the day- '**_I used to be conceited, now I'm perfect.'_

* * *

**Bayville-**

Selene stared up at the giant fiery bird high above her head and felt fear for the very first time in several thousand years. The Phoenix was free and it wasn't happy!

'Gods…' Selene breathed. 'It's beautiful…'

'Yer gonna get it now, witch.' Logan growled. 'Rachel's got one hell of a temper. Takes after Jean like that, I guess.'

'I will not die like this…' Selene muttered to herself. 'Nothing can withstand my might, cosmic entity or not!'

'Yer goin' down…' Logan tutted. 'I wish I could say that it wuz a pleasure knowin' ya, but… it wasn't.'

Selene just ignored Logan's comments and went to do battle.

Dr Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum- 

Scott, Wanda and the Human Torch were still standing around in Dr Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum.

Wanda crossed her arms with an impatient sigh.

'What is taking him so long?' She groused. 'If we're so vital to saving the world, why is Strange keeping us waiting? Our friends could be dying out there.'

'I'd rather be out there too, Wanda.' Scott nodded sympathetically as he wrung his hands nervously. 'My girlfriend's out there. If something's happened to her…'

'Ms Grey is quite fine, Mr Summers.' Dr Strange reassured everybody as he appeared out of a back room. 'A little anxious as to your whereabouts, but fine either way.'

'Then why are we waiting here?' Johnny Storm groused. 'We should be out there saving the world!'

'My plan needs careful preparation, Mr Storm…' Strange replied simply. 'Spells such as the one that I have planned should not be entered into lightly, even by a mage as powerful as myself.'

'Then it's time to attack, right?' Wanda asked. 'Are you going to let us in on this plan of yours or not?'

'Come with me…' Strange said as he beckoned the trio in to the back room. 'And all will be revealed…'

'Why do I get the sudden feeling that this plan is gonna suck, big time…?' Johnny muttered.

* * *

**Back in Bayville-**

Back with the main fight, the X-Men and the rest of New York's heroes were taking on Selene's army of demons while the woman herself took on Rachel.

'I hope she's alright…' Jean said as she splattered a demon all over a nearby wall with her telekinesis. 'We've only just met her, and I'd hate to lose her already.'

'Ah'm sure that it won't come to that.' Rogue responded as she punched another demon in the face. 'Rachel knows how to look after herself.'

'Jean, Rogue! Look out!' Kitty yelled towards her friends.

Jean and Rogue both looked up to see some masonry that had been knocked free from a building by a battling Selene and Rachel. It was too late for Jean to put up a telekinetic shield.

The pair braced for impact, but it never came. All that they felt was a gust of wind pull them away.

'You're gonna get yourselves hurt just standing around like that.' Pietro tutted. 'Good job I'm here, huh?'

'I guess we'd better thank you then, Pietro.' Jean rolled her eyes.

'You'd better watch yahself though, Pie.' Rogue quipped. 'Or people would start to think that yah _like_ bein' a hero.'

'Ha-ha, really funny.' Pietro groaned before zipping off again.

Elsewhere, Colossus and the Fantastic Four's Thing were holding up a fire truck that had crashed during the initial demonic invasion, trapping the firelighters within.

'Have you got a grip on it, kid?' The Thing asked. 'Cuz I'm gonna try and shift around, give the guys a little more space to escape.'

'I am fine thank you, Tovarisch.' Colossus nodded.

The Thing did as he said and shifted around so the trapped fire-fighters could escape.

'Thanks a lot, man.' One firefighter grinned in thanks. 'God knows what woulda happened if we stayed under there any longer.'

'That Kelly guy doesn't know what he's talking about…' Another firefighter said as he looked at Colossus. 'You mutants are alright.'

'It's a good thing all these demons decided to attack, huh?' The Thing chuckled. 'It's about time that mutants got some good press.'

'I only hope that it is enough.' Colossus shook his head solemnly.

* * *

**Up on the roof-**

Back up on the roof where, up until recently, Kurt and Rachel had been kept prisoner, Dr Strange, Wanda, Cyclops and the Human Torch appeared in a flash of light.

'Mein Gott!' Kurt hissed. 'Vhat took you so long? Everyzhing's gone to hell. Literally!'

'Don't worry, Kurt.' Scott reassured his friend. 'Dr Strange has a plan.'

'Everybody take your places.' Strange instructed. 'Time is drawing short.'

'And I wonder why that is?' Wanda tutted.

Strange ignored the Scarlet Witch's comments and began to prepare for the spell that would close the dimensional rift and rob Selene of her powers.

'Not zhat I don't appreciate your help in releasing me or anyzhing…' Kurt said. 'But… What exactly are you going to do?'

'I have chosen these three for a very specific reason…' Strange explained. 'Wanda Maximoff is a conduit for an extremely powerful force. If that force were combined with Scott Summers' optic blasts and Jonathan Storm's cosmically radiated Nova Blasts, it would be able to seal up the rift within dimensions.

'Oh, I see…' Kurt blinked. 'Umm… Carry on.'

'I feel so dumb…' Johnny muttered. 'But this spell had better work…'

'Have a little faith, Johnny.' Scott sighed. 'Dr Strange knows what he's doing.'

'I wish I was as optimistic as you, Summers.' Wanda rolled her eyes.

'Uh-oh…' Johnny winced. 'The Doc's about to operate…'

The trio of young heroes kept quiet as Dr Strange began to chant a spell.

Wanda's eyes snapped open as she was surrounded by a red light. Eventually, the red light surrounded both Johnny and Scott before shooting up into the air and hitting the gradually expanding rift that was allowing the demons into out world.

Down on the ground, the various combatants stopped to watch the sight.

'What's happening…?' Kitty blinked. 'The rift's like, closing…'

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Spider-Man shrugged. 'Magic isn't really my thing.'

'But skin-tight Lycra is?' Kitty teased.

'Now _really_ isn't the time, Kit.' Rogue shook her head.

Back with Selene and Rachel, the redheaded telepath grinned as she saw the rift begin to close.

'Well, it looks like you're about to get a taste of defeat, witch.' Rachel tutted.

'I _never_ lose!' Selene snarled, lobbing a fireball at Rachel. 'I will show you the meaning of _true_ power!'

'Face it, Selene, you're losing…' Rachel responded as she easily dodged the fireball. 'The puny little mortals came together and ruined your plan for world domination!'

'_NO!_' Selene screamed. '_I WILL NOT BE BEATEN!_'

The immortal sorceress turned away from Rachel and made a beeline for the closing rift.

'This world will be mine!' Selene yelled. 'I will rule this insignificant planet and make you all my slaves!'

'That's what you think!' Rachel growled as the flaming Phoenix around her reached out and grabbed Selene before tossing her into the rift, just as it was about to close. 'Say hello to Satan for me, bitch.'

The rift closed, cutting off Selene's screams of defeat.

'Is that it?' Kitty blinked in disbelief. 'I-is everything over?'

'Apart from a few demons to mop up and the injured to take care of, I'd think so.' The Invisible Woman looked around.

'But where's Wanda?' Toad added. 'What the Hell's happened to my Snookums?'

'I'm right behind you, Toad.' Wanda replied with a sigh as she appeared with Scott and Johnny.

'Cuddlebumps!' Toad grinned as he bounded towards the Scarlet Witch.

'Scott!' Jean gasped as she ran up and grabbed her boyfriend in a huge hug. 'Where have you been, you big goof?'

'Saving the world, Jean.' Scott smiled as he held her close. 'Dr Strange had this plan…'

'It closed the rift.' Jean finished for him. 'We saw.'

'Is that really it, Dr Strange?' Kurt asked. 'Is Selene _really_ gone?'

'Even a sorceress with Selene's power would not be able to break free from the Dark Realms.' Strange replied. 'She is stuck there for all eternity.'

'Well, I for one am glad to hear it.' A very tired Rachel added. 'I don't know about you guys, but I could use a shower.'

'I could use a beer or five.' Logan suggested.

'That's the best idea I heard today, Logan.' The Thing grinned. 'Just as long as it isn't any of that Canadian crap.'

'Cute, Grimm.' Logan rolled his eyes. 'Real cute.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Epilogue- It's a Kind of Magik**

_The X-Men try to relax after their ordeal. Unfortunately, the mystic forces have something to say about that and it involves Colossus' younger sister. Stay tuned for the last chapter. (Until the sequel that is.)_


	10. It's A Kind Of Magik

**Inferno**

**Chapter 10: It's A Kind of Magik**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Me Grimlock best at what Me Grimlock do!'- **Dinobot Grimlock (Uncanny Transformers- COMING SOON!)**_

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Everything had calmed down for the X-Men since their battle with Selene and her hoard of demons. Anti-mutant hysteria was at an all-time low, thanks to a commendation from the President as well. The X-Men were enjoying the quiet times... until the next world-threatening crisis came around. Which it inevitably would.

Kurt was in the rec room with Rachel, Kitty, Piotr, Jamie and Bobby. They were watching some old cartoon shows on TV. Today's choice was the old Transformers series.

'Man, I swear it's been _years_ since I last saw this show!' Bobby gushed as he watched the Autobots and Decepticons do their thing. 'Good job you got this on DVD, huh?'

'God bless eBay, mein freund.' Kurt nodded in agreement as he held his Grimlock action figure in one fuzzy blue hand.

'I don't see what's so good about this show...' Jamie piped up. 'Armada and Energon are much cooler than this old stuff!'

Kurt and Bobby stared at the younger mutant with dumbstruck expressions.

'Tell me you didn't just say that...' Bobby blinked. '**_Please_** tell me you didn't say what I think you just said...'

'Zhat is just sick and wrong!' Kurt shivered in disgust. 'Armada and Energon are travesties!'

Bobby put an arm around Jamie's shoulders in a bigger-brotherly fashion.

'Y''see Jamie, the Transformers weren't all about bigass meched-out robots. They were about alien robots which could turn into cars, jets and stuff.'

'And also like, selling junk to gullible kids.' Kitty pointed out.

'Your point, Katzchen?' Kurt blinked as he held his Grimlock protectively.

'Never mind...' Kitty shook her head.

'In my time, shows that were used to sell kids toys like this were outlawed.' Rachel remembered.

'Geez, what did you guys do for fun?' Bobby rolled his eyes.

Rachel's eyes turned red and her Phoenix aura appeared around her as she leant in close to Bobby.

'We used to strangle annoying little Icemen that gave us gyp...' Rachel said evenly.

Bobby gulped nervously and backed away from the scary telekinetic lady.

'I-I-I have to go now...' Bobby cleared his throat. 'I-I-I think I can hear Jubilee calling me...'

Bobby stumbled to his feet and made his getaway before Rachel could make good on her threat.

'Rachel, you are _evil!' _Kitty laughed out loud.

'Ain't I just?' Rachel chuckled.

'I am starting to fear you.' Piotr shook his head.

'Aww, it looks like we're scaring Petey Pureheart.' Rachel teased.

'Isn't he cute when he's like, all noble and junk?' Kitty giggled. 'And we're married in your reality! Yay!'

'Hurray.' Piotr deadpanned.

Kitty snapped her head around to glare at Piotr.

'Are you saying that marrying me is like, a bad idea?' Kitty narrowed her eyes angrily. 'Have you like, got a problem with that, bub?' Kitty began to poke her muscular Russian boyfriend in the chest. 'Huh? Have you?'

'Kitty, chill...' Rachel tried to calm her friend down. 'You're starting to scare me as well...'

Kitty just crossed her arms and began to pout.

'Katya, please do not pout so...' Piotr said calmly. 'There is no need for you to be upset. I would happily marry you tomorrow if I were able.'

That soon cheered Kitty up.

'I'm gonna get married!' Kitty squealed excitedly. 'Yay me! I have to plan a venue! Who's gonna be Maid of Honour? Oh God, the flowers... The catering...'

Kitty rumbled off all the necessary parts of a wedding.

Kurt shook his head in sympathy.

'You have brought yourself a vorld of hurt zhere, mein fruend.' The fuzzy elf tutted. 'It vas nice vhile ve knew you...'

* * *

**Xavier's office, later-**

Professor Xavier had called the X-Men to his office. There was a situation in Russia. Piotr was understandably worried, in case his family was in trouble. The situation was nothing as bad as that however, but it did involve Piotr's younger sister Illyana...

'I have just received a telephone call from Nicholai and Alexandra Rasputin, Piotr's parents...'

'Forgive the interruption, Professor...' Piotr piped up. 'But is there anything wrong? Is anybody hurt? What of Illyana?'

Kitty gently squeezed her boyfriend's hand in comfort.

'Nobody is hurt, Piotr...' Xavier explained calmly. 'Your family is fine. But your parents did seem rather concerned about your sister, Illyana. It seems that she has started to exhibit a mutant ability to teleport herself.'

Piotr visibly calmed down at that.

'Oh, thank goodness...' Piotr sighed heavily. 'I cannot bear to think what I would do without my Little Snowflake.'

'I take it that we're going to Russia then, Professor.' Rachel surmised. 'Perhaps recruit Illyana into the X-Men?'

'That is precisely why I have called you here, Rachel.' Xavier nodded. 'Rachel, Kurt, Kitty and Piotr, you will all go with Ororo to Russia. The Rasputins wish for their daughter to train with the X-Men, much like her brother. Illyana has been pretty adamant on the fact, I have heard.'

Piotr chuckled at that. Little Illyana worshipped the ground that he walked on, especially now that their older brother Mikhael was gone.

'May we leave soon, Professor?' Piotr asked concernedly. 'It has been such a long time since I have last seen Illyana.'

'Ororo is already preparing the X-Jet.' Xavier nodded.

'But I thought you saw Illyana last month...' Kurt blinked. 'It vas Illyana's eigth birthday, ja? You took Katzchen home to meet her.'

'Well, it seems like I have not seen my sister in a long time.' Piotr sniffed. 'I would very much prefer to have her living here with us than having to wait months to see her again.'

* * *

**The X-Jet, several hours later-**

Piotr, Kitty, Rachel and Kurt, along with Ororo, were flying towards the Rasputin farm in Russia. Piotr was understandably anxious to see his sister. He and Illyana were very close and had grown closer still ever since their older brother Mikhael died in an accident in space.

Kitty looked up at the face of her boyfriend and sighed in sympathy. As an only child, Kitty didn't really know what it was like to be close to another sibling, but she had a taste of that when she visited Piotr's family for Illyana's birthday. Illyana shone to her brother's 'kissing friend' almost instantly, and Kitty couldn't help but deny that Illyana was awfully sweet herself. The pair were practically inseperable for the whole time that Kitty was there.

'Are you okay, babe?' Kitty asked as she gently squeezed Piotr's hand. 'You're not still worried about Illyana, are you?'

'No I... I do not know, Katya...' Piotr admitted with a sigh. 'I know that the Professor assured us that Illyana is well... I just cannot shake the feeling that something is wrong...'

'You're just being silly...' Kitty gently swatted Piotr on the arm. 'Illyana is a good kid. I'm sure she can like, handle herself. She's your sister, right? You Rasputin's aren't pushovers, y'know. Just ask Magneto.'

Despite his solemn mood, Piotr couldn't help but smile.

'You have such a way with words, Katya.' Piotr smiled as he cupped Kitty's chin in his hand. 'I only wish that I had such a way with words.'

'But you manage to get your emotions out in your like, paintings.' Kitty pointed out. 'Your work is beautiful, Piotr.'

'Not as beautiful as you are, Katya.' Piotr remarked.

Kitty's cheeks flushed bright red at the comment.

Kurt poked his head over the back of the seat.

'Geez, a room, you guys...' The fuzzy elf rolled his eyes.

'Oh, leave them alone, Fuzzy...' Rachel elbowed Kurt in the ribs. 'They're young and in love, let them be.'

'How come you don't look at me like zhat anymore?' Kurt sulked. 'You alvays used to look at me like zhat.'

'Aww, somebody's feeling lonely...' Rachel cooed as she lay her head on Kurt's shoulder. 'How about a quick snuggle before we land?'

'About time I got some attention...' Kurt sniffed.

An evil grin spread on Rachel's face as she reached for Kurt's tail.

'Mein Gott! Not ze tail...!' Kurt gasped. 'Bitte! Not ze tai... _Oooooh...'_

* * *

**The Rasputin Farm, later still-**

Nicholai and Alexandra Rasputin walked out of their house as the X-Jet began its descent. Mr and Mrs Rasputin were anxious to see their last surviving son. Hopefully their precious Illyana would be safe with Piotr and the X-Men.

The hatch to the X-Jet opened, and Piotr was the first to step out. Piotr ran to his parents with speed that you wouldn't expect for a guy his size.

'Where is Illyana?' Piotr asked concerednly. 'Is she all right?'

'Illyana is... fine.' Mrs Rasputin replied. 'She is... well.'

Piotr narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something was not right...

'Mother, what is wrong? You are hiding something...'

Mrs Rasputin looked to her husband, who nodded his head. Mrs Rasputin then moved out of the way and motioned for somebody to come out of the house.

Piotr's mouth fell open in surprise as he saw the figure walk out of the house. The figure was a blonde female with blue eyes. She looked just like Illyana, but she was eight years old, not a teenager like the stranger seemed to be...

_'Piotr!' _The teenager squealed, before enveloping Piotr in a huge hug. 'It has been so long since I last saw you! You must tell me _everything_ that you have been up to!'

'I-I-Illyana...' Piotr blinked, barely believing his eyes. 'But you...'

The unusually teenaged Illyana tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear with a sheepish smile.

'Funny story, actually...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Explanations**

_Heh. Ain't I a stinker? There I was making you think that this was the last chapter... Anyway, all will be explained in the next chapter. Plus, Illyana makes a new friend in a new arrival to the X-Men. Snikt!_


	11. Explanations

**Inferno**

**Chapter 11: Explanations**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

The X-Men had just arrived home from Russia. The band of mutants had originally gone there to recruit Piotr's younger sister Illyana as she had started to manifest her mutant powers. There was one thing that still bothered Piotr, though. The last time he saw Illyana, his Little Snowflake, she was a precious little eight-year-old girl, eyes wide in wonder at the world around her, but now… now Illyana was an attractive sixteen-year-old with slightly gothic tastes.

Kitty was presently showing the young woman around the X-Mansion. They had just reached the area of the mansion that was kept aside for the students' bedrooms.

'Well, here's your room.' Kitty said as she stopped beside one door. 'But you already know that, right?'

'Yeah, my brother already gave me the tour.' Illyana nodded. 'I met my new roomie too.'

'Oh, how is she?' Kitty asked.

'Not particularly social.' Illyana shrugged. 'No skin off my nose, I guess.'

'Well, I have to go now…' Kitty smiled apologetically.

'You gonna play kissy-face with Piotr?' Illyana teased with a mischevious smirk.

'Cheeky.' Kitty rolled her eyes. 'I'm going to study in the library, _actually._'

'And I dare say that Piotr's gonna be there too.' Illyana snickered.

'You really think you're so funny, don't you?' Kitty sighed.

'I try my best.' Illyana winked before she opened her bedroom door and walked in.

Illyana walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it with a heavy sigh. Illyana's roommate, the young girl known only as X-23, just looked at her curiously.

'Tired?' X-23 asked.

'Pretty much.' Illyana groaned as she placed a pillow on her face. 'I like Kitty, but the girl _never_ shuts up. The girl could talk for America.'

'That is why I stay up here.' X-23 sniffed as she laced up her boots. 'Most people stay away from me.'

'Apart from me.' Illyana pointed out. 'You got lumbered with me as your roomie. Heh. How crazy is that? A Russian sorceress and a clone. You couldn't write that stuff.'

'We had better get going soon.' X-23 reminded her roomie. 'We have a Danger Room session in a minute.'

'Uch. Leave me alone…' Illyana mumbled into her pillow. 'Just leave me here to die.'

'Logan will be angry with you if you do not turn up.' X-23 pointed out.

Illyana removed the pillow from her face and sat up. She had an idea.

'I suppose I could create a magical copy of myself and send her to the Danger Room in my place…' Illyana tapped her chin in thought.

'But that would be wrong…' X-23 countered. 'The Professor said that using our powers in that way is wrong.'

'Who says that he's gonna find out?' Illyana smirked.

* * *

**Later-**

Luckily, X-23 had managed to appeal to Illyana's moral side and had convinced her to actually turn up to the Danger Room session. It just wasn't worth risking Logan's wrath for something like that.

Illyana was presently walking through the Mansion in search of something to occupy herself until dinner. She heard sounds of an argument coming from the rec room and headed in that direction.

Illyana leant on the doorframe and watched as Roberto and Ray had their latest argument. By the way that the two guys were brandishing pool cues at each other, Illyana could tell that they had, up until recently, been playing pool. Illyana had only been living at the X-Mansion for a little while now, but she was already well-versed on the happenings of the younger X-Men. She knew that whenever Ray and Roberto played anything against each other, whether it was pool, football, or video games, they would always end up fighting.

'My, how very homo-erotic.' Illyana crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. 'You guys really make a cute couple.'

Ray and Roberto both stopped fighting at the sound of somebody questioning their masculinity.

'We're not gay!' Roberto quickly blurted. 'Well... _I'm_ not. Ask anybody here! I like girls!'

Illyana conjured a stepping disc and stuck her head in, coming out in the kitchen.

'Hey Tabby, are Ray and 'Berto gay or not?'

Tabitha barely reacted to the disembodied head looking at her from the wall. Such things were a common occurrence in the X-Mansion. If it wasn't Illyana popping her head through a stepping disc, it was Kurt teleporting into the room without warning.

'As camp as a row of pink tents.' Tabitha sniffed jokingly as she took hold of a bag of chips in her mouth and grabbed a six-pack of soda and some dip in her hands while she closed the fridge with her backside.

'We are _not_ gay!' Robert and Ray both yelled at once.

'You guys are in _so_ much denial!' Illyana smirked as she popped her head out of the stepping disc. 'Why don't you come out already? Being gay isn't something to be ashamed of. Just look at Tabby and Amara.'

'That's completely different.' Roberto pointed out. 'They're lesbians. Lesbians are hot.'

'I take back my earlier comments…' Illyana shook her head sadly. 'No gay man would say something that sexist.'

'Was there actually a reason why you came here?' Ray frowned. 'Or did you just want to insult us?'

'Just insult you, really.' Illyana shrugged. 'My, is that the time? I have other stuff to do. Toodles.'

And with that, Illyana jumped into another stepping disc and teleported away, leaving a bewildered Ray and Roberto watching after her.

'Dude, you totally blew it!' Roberto hissed, swatting Ray on the arm. 'I almost had her then!'

'In your dreams, DaCosta!' Ray snorted. 'She so wanted _me!_'

'You're mental!' Roberto retorted. '**_I_** was the one she wanted!'

'Was not!'

'Was too!'

'_WAS NOT!_'

'_WAS TOO!_'

* * *

**Later still-**

It was night time at the X-Mansion and everybody was in bed. Well, everybody was supposed to be sleeping. But Illyana had decided that she wasn't everybody, and was up and about.

The young Russian mutant carefully tip-toed around the room that she shared with X-23. She really didn't need Wolverine's clone ragging on her for going out after curfew.

Illyana stubbed her foot on the edge of her bed and bit back a curse. She had to be quiet, since X-23 had heightened senses, and may wake up at any moment.

Once Illyana was sure that her roomie was still asleep, she headed over to her closet and pulled out some nice warm clothes. Upon selecting appropriate attire for a nighttime jaunt, Illyana conjured a stepping disc to teleport her away.

Once the teleportation disc had dissipated, X-23 sat upright in bed. She was faking it. She had been awake all the time.

'Oh, you're going down for this, Illyana…' X-23 muttered to herself. 'And I'm going to be there to see it.'

X-23 was already dressed, so all she needed to do was open the window and climb onto the tree outside.

* * *

**Nearby-**

Upon exploring the mansion's grounds, Illyana had found some spooky looking caves that looked like they might be worth investigating. That was where she was going right now.

Illyana stopped in her tracks as she heard somebody moving stealthily through the trees around her.

'Give it up, X…' Illyana sighed. 'I know you're there.'

'How did you know it was me?' X-23 wondered as she slunk out of the shadows.

'I'm magic, remember?' Illyana smirked. 'I know things. Weird, unnatural things.'

'I think we should go back inside…' X-23 warned. 'We could get in trouble.'

'Aww, live a little, X.' Illyana grinned. 'You never know, you may just like it.'

X-23 was about to reply when she caught a suspicious scent emanating from a nearby cave.

'What is it, X?' Illyana quipped. 'Timmy trapped down the well or something?'

'Trouble…' X-23 growled, tensing.

'Cool!' Illyana clapped her hands in excitement. 'Danger is my middle name! Okay, it's actually Nikolievna, but that's not my point…'

Illyana frowned at the lack of reply from her roomie.

'X, what's up?' Illyana asked concernedly. 'X, you're starting to freak me out…'

X-23 just unsheathed her claws and leapt forwards, Illyana dove out of the way and conjured her Soul sword in preparation for a fight.

'Geez X, what were you trying to do?' Illyana hissed. 'You almost took my head o…'

Illyana trailed off as she saw the figure that X-23 was fighting. The creature was a large grey reptilian thing with large bird like feet, evil red eyes, an elongated head with a mouth full of drooling fangs and deadly razor-sharp claws.

Illyana smiled evilly as she gripped the hilt of her Soul Sword in preparation for a fight.

'Now, this... _this_... this is _my_ kind of fun…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: When You Go Down To The Woods Today…**

_Illyana and X-23 take on the N'Garai. But why are the N'Garai attacking? What do they want with Illyana? Tune in next time to find out… _


	12. When You Go Down To The Woods Today

**Inferno**

**Chapter 12: When You Go Down To The Woods Today**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The woods outside Xavier's-**

Illyana Rasputin stepped back in surprise as the young clone only known as X-23 attacked the demon that had emerged from the cave near the X-Mansion.

'Wow. The girl certainly knows how to kick some.' An impressed Illyana commented as she held her Soul Sword in her hand. 'At the rate that she's going, there won't be anything for me to fight.'

'Then why don't you fight?' X-23 growled as she ducked a swipe from the demon's claws and followed up with a swipe with her own claws.

'Well, seeing that you asked so nicely...' Illyana shrugged. 'Have at ye!'

X-23 ducked out of the way as Illyana leapt forward and plunged her Soul Sword into the demon's chest. The demon howled in pain as neon green blood spurted from its wound.

'Curse you, Darkchylde!' The demon howled. 'You cannot defeat the N'Garai like this! We are invincible!'

'News flash, numb-nuts, my name isn't Darkchylde.' Illyana frowned. 'My name is Illyana Rasputin and my codename is Magik. If you're gonna try and kill me, at least do the right research.'

Unfortunately for the pair, one little stab wound to the chest was not enough to kill the demon. The demon stood up to its full height and lashed out with a clawed hand, swatting Illyana to one side. Illyana let out a grunt as she collided with a tree, knocking her out.

'Illyana!' X-23 yelled. 'If you've killed her...'

The N'Garai demon just snorted at the young clone's threat.

'Your puny little claws cannot harm me. Have you not learned that?'

X-23 just smiled evilly.

The N'Garai demon blinked in confusion.

'Why are you smiling?' It enquired.

'There are other people on their way.' X-23 explained. 'Illyana's brother is coming with more of the X-Men. They won't be pleased when they find you here.'

'Bah! Let them come!' The demon snorted orrogantly. 'No mortal force could **_possibly_** harm the N'Garai!'

X-23 darted out of the way as Piotr ran up with several more of the X-Men.

'Illyana! No!' Piotr gasped as he ran to his unconscious sister.

'Oh, you're going down now, bub.' Logan smirked as he saw Piotr change to his steel-skinned form.

'I fear nothing, mortal.' The demon sneered. 'For I am N'Garai. _Nothing_ can harm us!'

Piotr let out a terrible yell as he charged at the demon.

'We shall see about that, demon!'

Piotr let loose with a massive punch to the demon's chin. Unfortunately, the move barely made the demon flinch. That didn't keep Piotr from carrying on with his attack. The steel-skinned mutant kept on battering away at the horrific demon.

'Piotr, stop!' Ororo warned him. 'It is no use. Perhaps a lightning bolt will take care of this horrific beast...'

Piotr moved out of the way as Ororo levitated into the air and the clouds coalesced above her.

'Thunder and lightning, heed my will!' Ororo commanded as a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and blasted the demon straight in the chest.

Kitty cautiously stepped forward.

'Is it...?'

Unfortunately, the N'Garai was still breathing. It stood up once more and sneered at the mortals who were foolish enough to attack it.

'You mortals will never learn!' The N'Garai sneered. 'Nothing can harm me!'

Piotr picked up a flaming branch that had fallen off a tree after being struck by a stray bolt of lightning.

'I will keep on trying until I find something that _will _destroy you, demon!' Piotr bellowed as he charged forward, holding the broken branch like a makeshift spear.

The N'Garai howled in pain once more as Piotr plunged the branch into its chest. For all the demon's boasts of invincibility, it had one weakness: Fire!

The X-Men stepped back as the N'Garai thrashed about, howling in pain.

'Ooh. What happened?' Illyana groaned as she regained consciousness.

Illyana looked up at the concerned X-Men gathered around her.

'I'm in trouble, aren't I?' She sighed.

'You know what the punishment is for sneaking out after curfew, Illyana.' Ororo pointed out. 'And you almost did get yourself killed.'

'But the things dead, right?' Illyana asked hopefully. '_Please_ tell me you took care of it.'

Logan prodded the N'Garai's smouldering corpse with his foot.

'Well, he ain't gonna be attendin' no bake sales any time soon.'

Piotr knelt down to help his sister up.

'That was very foolish of you, Illyana.' He scolded. 'Did you even _think_ about the consequences of your actions when you left the mansion without permission?'

Illyana bowed her head sheepishly.

'Okay. I get it. I screwed up. It won't happen again.'

'You had better make sure that it will not happen again.' Piotr sighed. 'Or I will have to send you back home.'

Illyana opened her mouth to complain, but she thought better of it. She was in the wrong here. It had been foolish of her to sneak out after dark.

'I'll make sure I think about my actions from now on.' Illyana promised. 'But first I think we'd better see Mr McCoy. I think that thing broke a couple of ribs. Ow.'

Piotr carefully led Illyana inside.

'Do not worry, Little Snowflake.' Piotr reassured his sister. 'I will make sure that you get to the med bay safely.'

Illyana just smiled silently and laid her head on her brother's shoulder. She felt safe when her brother was around. Nothing bad would ever happen when Piotr was there.

While Piotr was helping Illyana to the med bay, the senior X-Men were examining the dead N'Garai.

'I for one am stumped.' Ororo tapped her chin in thought. 'This creature looks like nothing that I am familiar with.'

Logan frowned concernedly.

'I don't know why, but I get the feelin' that I've seen something like this before.' Logan commented. 'I just can't think where.'

Ororo snapped her fingers as she remembered where she said seen such a creature.

'I know where we have seen one of these things before!' Ororo explained. 'Remember when Selene tried to open a gateway to Hell in Manhattan? I think one of these creatures was amongst Selene's army of demons.'

'You don't think that Selene's back already, do ya?' Logan frowned.

'I sincerely hope not.' Ororo shook her head. 'But it looks like we may have to give Stephen Strange a call...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Rise of the Juggernaut**

_The forces of darkness haven't finished with the X-Men just yet. The X-Men will find out just what the forces of darkness have planned for them when a group of demons release the Juggernaut from prison. 'Nuff said._


	13. Rise of the Juggernaut: Part 1

**Inferno**

**Chapter 13: Rise of the Juggernaut- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The Vault, Colorado-**

The Vault was one of the most infamous metahuman containment facilities in the United States. It contained many metahuman criminals that had been captured either by the forces of SHIELD, or one of the many superhero teams that hung around New York.

One such metahuman criminal was Cain Marko, otherwise known as the Unstoppable Juggernaut!

Cain was slumbering peacefully in his stasis tube. That was until a man dressed immaculately all in green with a neatly-trimmed black beard walked into the cell without the guards batting as much as a single eyelid. As a matter of fact, the guards weren't even moving at all. It was almost as if time had stopped around them. Cain and the mysterious well-dressed man were the only ones that had not been affected.

The well-dressed man waved his hand and Cain began to stir as the liquid that kept him placid began to drain away.

'Huh... Whuzzuh...?' Cain mumbled blearily.

'Welcome to the realm of the living, Cain Marko.' The well-dressed man commented. 'You were a very difficult man to track down. I trust that my efforts will not be in vain...'

The well-dressed man shielded himself as Cain smashed his way out of the stasis tube.

'Okay, just who the hell are ya, bub? And why did'ja just release me? You got a death wish or somethin'?'

The well-dressed man just looked back at Cain calmly. He wasn't afraid of Cain's posturing in the least.

'I have a proposition for you, Mr Marko...' The well-dressed man explained. 'My employer has need of your services...'

'You got a name?' Cain grunted. 'Cuz I like ta know the names of whoever I do jobs fer.'

'You may call me Baron Mordo.' The man answered. 'Now, down to business...'

Cain wasn't paying attention. He was poking one of the frozen guards.

'Hey, how'd you freeze the rent-a-cops?' Cain enquired. 'You got those freaky mind powers or somethin'?'

'Oh, my powers go far beyond paltry telepathy, Mr Marko.' Baron Mordo chuckled. 'But that is not my point. My employer has become aware of a great threat to this dimension, amongst others. This threat is known as the Darkchylde. You must destroy the Darkchylde before she can destroy this very realm!' Cain looked at Mordo as if he had just grown an extra head.

'_Right...' _Cain looked down at Mordo with a sceptical frown. 'Do I look like some kinda fruity magic guy to you? Go ask Doc Strange to do yer dirty work, bub. Cain Marko ain't no Ghostbuster.'

Baron Mordo hadn't finished yet. There was one little perk of the job that Cain Marko could not resist...

'Will it help if you will also come up against the X-Men?' Mordo added with a smirk. 'The Darkchylde has taken refuge with them.' Cain couldn't help but grin. The X-Men? _Now them_ he could understand taking out.

'You got yerself a deal, buddy.' Cain shook Mordo's hand. 'Now, how you gonna get us outta here?'

Mordo didn't reply, he simply waved his hands. Then they both disappeared in a burst of fire and brimstone.

* * *

**Xavier's, meanwhile-**

Meanwhile, over at the X-Mansion, Illyana Rasputin sat upright with a yell.

'_Ahhh!_'

Illyana put her hand to her chest and tried to steady her heartbeat. Thank God, it was only a dream.

'Illyana, are you okay?' X-23 asked concernedly. 'When you woke up with a shout... You were having a bad dream, weren't you?'

Illyana rubbed her eyes with a graon.

'I don't know, X... For some reason I've got the feeling that something bad is about to happen.'

'You don't think that it's another one of those N'Garai things that attacked us the other day, do you?' X-23 scratched her head.

'I... don't really remember...' Illyana shook her head. 'All that I can remember is some guy whose head was completely covered with fire.'

'Logan told me about somebody like that...' X-23 remembered. 'The Ghost Rider... I think. Did this guy have a flaming skull for a head and ride a fiery motorbike?'

'No...' Illyana shook her head. 'I don't think this guy looked like Ghost Rider...'

'Then who was it?' X-23 wondered. 'Do you think this nightmare of yours was predicting something from the future? Or was it just a bad dream?'

'I hope it was just a bad dream, X...' Illyana sighed.

'Do you think it would help if you talked to the Professor?' X-23 suggested. 'He might be able to help.'

'Nah...' Illyana shook her head. 'It was just a bad dream. Nothing really. Everything'll turn out all right in the morning.'

'That's goof to hear.' X-23 smiled slightly. 'Good night, Illyana.'

'G'night, X...' Illyana replied as she tried to settle back down into bed.

Unfortunately, Illyana wouldn't get much of a chance to rest as Professor Xavier gave everybody a telepathic shout.

'_X-Men, report to the X-Jet Hangar immediately. The Juggernaut has just escaped from the Vault. This is not a test. I repeat, this is not a test..._'

'So much for a good night's sleep...' Illyana muttered as she got herself up out of bed.

* * *

**The skies above Bayville Mall, later-**

Illyana and X-23 were now gathered with the rest of the X-Men onboard the X-Jet as it sped towards Bayville Mall. Xavier had been reluctant to let Illyana and X-23 join the main team, seeing that they were so young. But Juggernaut's attack matched with something in Illyana's dream. As well as the mysterious fiery-headed figure, Illyana head dreamt of a huge muscular slab of a man wearing a helmet. It could only be the Juggernaut!

Rachel gazed out the window at the carnage below them.

'Oh God, look at that mess down there...'

'Nothing at all like the time to went on a naked rampage downtown, huh?' **(1) **Bobby smirked.

'Now isn't the time to make jokes, Iceman.' Scott reminded him. 'There could be people down there that are seriously hurt.'

'Gallows humour, boss.' Bobby replied. 'Just trying to lighten the mood.'

'Well, save it.' Scott shot back. 'We have to stay focused. Juggernaut is very dangerous. You do remember the plan, don't you?'

Kurt was the first to reply.

'Try and take off Juggernaut's helmet so Jean or Rachel can zap his brain. Ja, I zhink ve've got it.'

'Right.' Scott nodded. 'Let's be careful out there. We don't want anymore people getting hurt.'

And with that, everybody disembarked from the X-Jet. Jean and Rachel levitated Scott and Rogue down to the ground with their telekinesis, Ororo carried Logan down herself, Bobby slid down on an ice slide with X-23 close behind, while Kurt and Illyana teleported Kitty, Piotr and Remy down to the ground.

'Not that I wanna tell you how to do your job, Scott...' Rachel piped up. 'But... just _how_ are we going to find the Juggernaut?'

'Follow the carnage?' Logan suggested.

'Good plan.' Rachel nodded.

However, before the X-Men could even move one step forward, the ground began to shake. Several stone figures then burst forth from the ground and advanced upon the X-Men.

'What the heck...?' Rogue yelped as she began to stumble. Fortunately, Remy was there to catch her.

'Don' worry, cherie. Remy's here to save ya.'

Rogue pulled her arm away with a scowl.

'Ah can handle mahself just fahne, thankyah.'

'Jus' tryin' to help, is all.' Remy shrugged.

'Where did all these things come from?' Kitty yelped as she phased her way through them. 'Is this like, Selene up to her old tricks?'

'I don't think this is Selene's work, Kitty.' Illyana responded as she hacked at the stone creatures with her Soul Sword. 'Look!'

Kitty looked up to the roof of a nearby building to see a shadowed figure standing above their heads directing the battle.

'Who is that man?' Ororo asked nobody in particular as she blasted more of the stone creatures with a lightning bolt. 'And why has he not made a move to attack?'

'That's cuz Baron Mordo don't like to get his hands dirty, X-Chippy!' Juggernaut answered as he smashed his way through a load of parked cars.

'Get away from her, Juggernaut...' Logan growled. 'Or so help me...'

'Aww, shut yer yap, runt...' Juggernaut rolled his eyes and swatted Logan away with one giant hand. 'I'm here fer the Rasputin kid.'

'What do you want with Illyana?' Piotr yelled. 'Tell me, or I will crush you!'

'Aww, ain't that sweet?' Juggernaut snorted. 'The big dumb Russian's all protective of his sister. It's a pity that I gotta kill her, really. But y'know how it is. Business is business. Now quit yer bitchin' an' I'll make it quick an' painless...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Rise of the Juggernaut- Part 2**

_The X-Men Vs the Juggernaut and the Mindless Ones. 'Nuff said._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Rachel went on a naked rampage in downtown Bayville in Chapter 1._


	14. Rise of the Juggernaut: Part 2

**Inferno**

**Chapter 14: Rise of the Juggernaut- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_Colossus has a son named Peter in the Savage Land, but he doesn't know it, despite hints from the boy's mother, Nereel._

* * *

**Bayville Mall-**

It was a tense moment outside Bayville Mall. The X-Men had been sent there after Professor Xavier had sensed that the Juggernaut was on a rampage.

'You shall not place one finger on my sister, Juggernaut!' Piotr growled, moving to protect Illyana.

'Piotr...' Illyana hissed. 'I can handle myself.'

'I am sorry, Illyana...' Piotr shook his head. 'But this man is dangerous. I cannot have you endangering your life in battle.'

'Aww, screw all this bellyachin'.' Juggernaut sneered. 'I wuz sent here to do a job, and that's what I'm gonna do, X-Men, or no X-Men!'

Scott instantly dropped into leader mode.

'X-Men, fan out! Let's take the Juggernaut down!'

'What about the demons, Scott?' Bobby reminded the fearless leader as he encased one of the winged beasts in a block of ice. 'Let's not forget about the demons!'

'We could like, really do with Dr Strange's help right about now!' Kitty added as she phased through another winged demon that tried to grab her in its talons.

'The Professor already tried ta call him, Kit.' Rogue replied as she grabbed one of the demon's by the wings and smashed it into a nearby car. 'He wasn't there. Ah guess he was on a house call.'

Nearby, Piotr was still matching his strength with that of the Juggernaut.

'Heh. You're strong, kid.' Juggernaut smirked as he tried to force the Russian mutant backwards, but found Piotr to be just as unstoppable as he was. 'But are ya strong enough to take me on?'

'There is only one way to find out.' Piotr grunted under the strain as he also tried to force Juggernaut back. 'I would sooner die than let you harm my Little Snowflake!'

There was a '_bamf_' and a smell of brimstone as Kurt teleported onto Juggernaut's back.

'Zhat's it, Peter!' Kurt encouraged as he scrambled for one of the latches on the Juggernaut's helmet. 'Keep pouring it on! It von't be long until ve beat him now!'

'That's what you think, squirt!' Juggernaut sneered.

Before Kurt could even teleport away, Juggernaut smashed the poor fuzzy elf into a nearby wall.

'_KURT!_' Rachel screamed in horror. 'You'll pay for this, you monster!'

'Ooh, I'm quakin' in my boots.' Juggernaut snorted, not impressed in the least my the telepath's posturing. 'What could you possibly do to me? I'm the goddamn Juggernau...'

Juggernaut's taunts were cut short as Rachel sent him flying with a telekinetic wave. The Juggernaut was pushed with so much force that he was shoved straight through an old abandoned warehouse.

'Is _that_ it?' Bobby frowned, slightly disappointed. 'Did we beat the Juggernaut?'

As if in answer to Bobby's question, Juggernaut smashed his way back out of the wrecked warehouse.

'Okay, that's it!' The unstoppable behemoth snarled. 'The kid gloves are comin' off!'

Juggernaut clapped his hands together, creating a powerful shockwave that knocked the X-Men off their feet, and shattered the windows for several blocks around them.

The Juggernaut dusted off his hands and surveyed the destruction he had wrought with a satisfied smirk.

'Heh. That wasn't so hard. And I thought the X-Men were supposed to be a load of badasses.

'I think yer fergettin' somethin', Juggs...' A voice growled.

Juggernaut spun around to see that Wolverine and X-23 were still standing.

'Spare me yer posturin', runt.' Juggernaut rolled his eyes. 'My business ain't with you. I only want the Russian kid. Then I'll leave ya in peace.'

'You won't take Illyana while I still have a breath in my body.' X-23 growled angrily. 'Now, leave before we have to hurt you.'

'If the entire X-Men can't even put a scratch on me, how could you two possibly do somethin'?' Juggernaut snorted. 'C'mon, kid, ya lost. Give up already.'

'The X-Men never give up, Juggernaut.' Scott coughed as he slowly got up to his feet. 'So don't get your hopes up about an easy win.'

'Like X said, Juggernaut...' Jean added as she got to her feet beside Scott. 'Give up now, before we have to hurt you.'

'Oh, I don't know, Jean.' Rachel replied. 'I'd rather like to hurt Juggernaut. Perhaps a lot.'

'It don't matter whether ya do it as a team, or ya do it alone...' Juggernaut sneered. 'Ya ain't got the power ta take me down!'

'But you haven't ever gone up against the one that wields the Soul Sword, have you?' Illyana asked as she twirled her sword in her hands. 'C'mon, Cain. Let's do it. Just me and you. One-on-one.'

Piotr moved in front of Illyana, barring her way.

'Illyana. You cannot...'

'Get out of my way, Piotr.' Illyana narrowed her eyes in determination. 'This is between me and the Juggernaut. I need you to trust me.'

Piotr's shoulders fell in defeat.

'I do not like it, Illyana.' Piotr sighed. 'It is too dangerous.'

'I'm a big girl now, Piotr.' Illyana stroked her brother's cheek in comfort. 'You have to let me fight my own battles.'

'De fille's right, mon ami.' Remy patted his friend on his shoulder. 'I don' like it either, but yo' gotta let her fight her own battles.'

'Very well.' Piotr conceded. 'We will be here if you need us, Little Snowflake.'

'_Spaceeba.' _**(1) **Illyana smiled gratefully. 'Now, what do you say, Juggernaut? Have you got the stones to take me on?'

'Oh, _please.' _Juggernaut scoffed in derision. 'It's barely gonna take me five seconds, kid. It almost ain't even worth it, but I accept yer challenge.'

'Glad to hear it.' Illyana nodded.

Then, with a blink of an eye, Illyana and the Juggernaut disappeared in a flash of flight, leaving the bewildered X-Men standing there.

'What de hell jus' happened dere?' Remy blinked in confusion.

'I think Illyana teleported herself and the Juggernaut away.' Scott surmised. 'So no innocent bystanders are hurt.'

Piotr let out a bellow of rage and punched a nearby car, nearly tearing it in half.

'Don't worry, Peter...' Kitty reassured him. 'I'm sure that Illyana like, knows what she's doing.'

'I just wish that I was there to help her, Katya.' Piotr sighed heavily. 'I do not know what I would do if my Little Snowflake is hurt.'

'I guess there's only one thing left for us to do.' Jean added. 'We have to gather back at the mansion. The Professor will be able to find Illyana with Cerebro. Then we will be able to help her.'

'But what about those demons and that spooky guy that was standing on top of that building?' Bobby asked.

'What demons and spooky guy, Ice Cube?' Logan asked, indicating the area around them.

The X-Men's faces fell in surprise. The demons, along with the mysterious shadowed man that had been watching the fight, had completely disappeared.

'There is something sinister going on here.' Rachel frowned to herself. 'I can feel it.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Rise of the Juggernaut- Part 3**

_Illyana and the Juggernaut go at it one-on-one. Who will be the victor? Will the Juggernaut prove to be totally unstoppable, or will Illyana prove to be the true mistress of the Soul Sword? Tune in next time to find out..._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **'Spaceeba' _is Russian for _'thank you'.


	15. Rise of the Juggernaut: Part 3

**Inferno**

**Chapter 15: Rise of the Juggernaut- Part 3**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The Grand Canyon-**

Two figures appeared in a flash of light and fell to the ground nearby the Grand Canyon. They were Illyana Rasputin and Cain Marko, the young mutant known as Magik, and the muscle-bound supervillain known as the Juggernaut.

The Juggernaut had originally been assigned to kill Magik, but the young Russian mutant wasn't as much of a pushover as she seemed.

'Heh. That's some nifty power you got there, kid.' Cain commented with a smirk as he got up off the ground and dusted himself off. 'You'd make a pretty good criminal, just teleportin' out o' bank vaults an' all.'

'I like to think that I know better than that.' Illyana retorted. 'Some of us like to live on the straight and narrow.'

'An' that's why you X-Men are nuthin' but a bunch o' pansies.' Cain snorted.

'So says the grown man taking on a teenage girl.' Illyana shot back. 'So, are we gonna stand around talking like women, or are we gonna start fighting?'

'I thought you'd never ask.' Cain smirked as he pulled back his hand to take a punch at Illyana.

Illyana easily blocked the punch with her Soul Sword, however. Cain pulled back his fist with a yell of pain. It was bleeding!

'You cut me...' Cain mumbled in disbelief. 'I can't believe... you cut me. Nobody's ever cut me before. Not even that little runt Wolverine!'

'Magic sword, baby!' Illyana grinned as she tapped the flat of her sword against her palm.

'Rrrr. It don't matter if you even got a magic bulldozer, you ain't gonna beat me!' Cain sneered. 'Now, gimmie yer best shot!'

* * *

**Back in Bayville-**

Back in Bayville, the remaining X-Men were deciding what to do next.

'We have to find Illyana!' Piotr demanded. 'Who knows what the Juggernaut could be doing to her!'

'Shouldn't we be more afraid of what Illyana is doing to the Juggernaut?' Rachel replied. 'I doubt that her Soul Sword is just for show.'

'If we were to go in search of Illyana, how could we possibly find her?' Bobby groaned.

'Duh!' Kitty snorted. 'We've got Cerebro, right? Let's like, use that to find her!'

Bobby scratched the back of his neck nervously.

'Yeah... Let's do that.'

'C'mon then everybody...' Logan ushered everybody back onboard the X-Jet. 'Let's go find Illyana before she does somethin' that the Juggernaut'll regret.'

'Don't you mean something that _she _would regret, mon ami?' Remy asked.

'You ain't been smacked upside the head by her Soul Sword, have ya, Gumbo?' Logan pointed out.

'An' dat's somet'in' dat I don' intend to find out anytime soon.' Remy winced as he followed everybody back onboard the X-Jet.

Kitty put a comforting hand on Piotr's shoulder.

'I'm sure that Illyana is doing just fine on her own, Peter.' Kitty reassured him. 'She's like, the best at what she does!'

'Hey!' Logan shouted from the front of the X-Jet. 'Standin' right here!'

* * *

**The Grand Canyon-**

The fight between Illyana and Cain was in full swing as both combatants attempted to attack their opponent. But neither of them managed to land one single punch. Illyana was too fast for Cain to take out with a punch, and Cain was too strong for Illyana to simply run him through with her Soul Sword.

'You tired yet, big guy?' Illyana teased him with a cheeky smirk. 'Cuz I'm only getting started.'

'Same here, kid.' Cain retorted. 'Ya bit off more than you could chew, don'cha think? You ain't got any chance against me!'

'That's only because I'm holding back.' Illyana pointed out. 'If I was using the full extent of my powers, I would have beaten you as soon as we teleported here.'

Cain picked up a boulder and hefted it up in the air.

'Yeah, you would say that.' Cain grunted. 'Even if you do cut loose, you ain't gonna be able to beat me!'

Cain tossed the boulder at Illyana, aiming to crush her underneath. But the Russian mutant was ready for such an attack, and opened a stepping disc. The boulder fell through the stepping disc and was transported above Cain's head. The supervillain yelled in pain as the boulder landed on his head, denting his thought-proof helmet.

'Ahh! You're gonna pay for that!' Cain growled in anger. 'Nobody humiliates the Juggernaut!'

'Oh really?' Illyana smirked as she teleported herself behind Cain and pulled down his pants. 'Hmm, tighty-whities. Nice.'

'Rraaagh! I'll crush you!' Cain roared as he pulled his pants back up.

This distraction gave Illyana enough time to teleport herself onto Cain's back and unlatch his helmet.

'Rraaagh! Get offa me!' Cain roared again as he swatted at Illyana, to no avail. 'Gonna crush you!'

'How're you gonna do that without your thought-proof helmet?' Illyana countered as she yanked off Cain's helmet and tossed it over her shoulder.

Cain then clutched his head and yelled in pain as he was struck by a psychic blast.

Illyana turned to see the X-Jet approaching.

'It's about time you guys got here.' Illyana muttered to herself. 'Although, I could've taken Cain on myself without a psychic blast.'

'Don't thank us all at once.' Jean commented as she and the other X-men disembarked from the X-Jet.

Piotr ran out to grab Illyana in a huge hug.

'Oh, Illyana! I have been so worried about you!'

'Piotr...' Illyana winced at her brother's strong grip. 'You're hurting me.'

'No I'm not.' Piotr replied.

'Piotr...' Illyana warned him.

Piotr made the wise decision and let go of his sister.

'Illyana. Little Snowflake... Are you all right? The Juggernaut has not hurt you, has he?'

'Piotr...' Illyana sighed. 'Don't call me Little Snowflake. I'm not a little girl any more. I can take care of myself.'

'As we can see, p'tite.' Remy nodded as he noticed the unconscious Juggernaut lying nearby. 'Dat's some good work dere.'

'You should not have teleported yourself away like that.' Piotr admonished his sister. 'You could have been seriously hurt.'

'But I wasn't.' Illyana pointed out. 'The Juggernaut was the one that ended up being hurt.'

'Piotr, you have to stop worrying about Illyana so much.' Kitty said as she gave the Russian's hand a gentle squeeze. 'Illyana is a big girl now, she like, can look after herself now.'

'Illyana will always be my Little Snowflake.' Piotr sighed heavily. 'I do not know what I would do if something happened to her.'

'I don't see anyzhing like zhat happening anytime soon.' Kurt pointed out. 'You have to stop worrying about her, mein freund.'

Piotr sighed heavily.

'I suppose... Illyana is no longer a little girl. It is time that I stopped being so protective.'

'About damn time too.' Illyana rolled her eyes. 'How am I supposed to get with cute guys if you never leave me be?'

Piotr's mouth fell open at the merest thought of his younger sister being passionate with a boy.

'Heh.' Kitty chuckled. 'I think you, like broke him, 'Yana.'

**END!**


End file.
